Far Away
by DarkShelby101
Summary: When Amy goes off to New York for a singing career, she leaves Sonic and the others back at home, not knowing Sonic has feelings for her. After three years, she comes back. What will happen? Sonamy story. OOC Sonic.
1. Enjoying the Moments

Title: Far Away

Ch. 1: Enjoying the moments

Sonic and Amy lay on the smooth grass under the great oak. Beautiful flowers and sunlight surrounded them. They were laughing and giggling during their conversations and just smiling at each other when there was silence. They were as close as friends as ever. They stared at the clouds in the sky, relaxing and enjoying themselves. "Sonic, thanks for bringing me here!" Amy said in the sweetest voice Sonic had ever heard. "No prob!" He said and smiled. "Your so sweet!" Amy said. Sonic blushed and Amy started giggling. "I wish everyday was like this" Amy said sitting straight up and looking down at the lazy Sonic. "Me too. Its so peaceful with you" Sonic said. They both smiled at each other the whole time. Sonic looked upon Amy's beauty while Amy enjoyed how Sonic was now paying very close attention to her. It was like a dream come true until...

A week later...

Everybody was gathered at Tails' house. They were having dinner together like they did every week. While Cream and Cosmo cooked, everyone was in the living room chatting and having a good conversation. "So I've been working on this new invention!" Tails said happily. "Really? What?" Knuckles asked. Tails smiled in pride. "This invention allows a person to see their lover! A.K.A The person that they care about the most" Tails said. "It's not done yet though. It needs a few adjustments." Then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Cosmo called out. Cosmo got the phone and answered it. "Hello?" Cosmo answered. The person on the phone sounded like a businessman. "Yes, is there an Amy Rose that I can speak to?" The man asked. "Yup!" Cosmo said and called Amy who was beside Sonic as always. "Yeah?" Amy asked. "There's a person who wants to talk to you" Cosmo answered. The room silenced. Cosmo handed Amy the phone. "Hello?" Amy said. "Really?... No way!!... I can't believe it!" Amy sounded excited until the person said something else. "Huh?... What?... ... I can't leave here. It's my home... Okay... I'll think about it. Bye." Amy said and hung up. Sonic went up to Amy whose face was sad and disappointed. "Ames, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. "Well, do you know that job I've always wanted? To be a singer? Well, they heard some of my songs and offered me to post a record deal. It's just... ummm.." She sounded nervous. "It's in New York. But their offering a free apartment and paid bills and everything it's just..."Then she paused. She could see Sonic's sad eyes. He didn't want her to leave but then he wanted her to be happy. "Go" Sonic answered. "Huh?" Amy asked. "Go, follow your dream." Sonic said. "When do you leave?" He asked. "They asked if I could leave tomorrow morning" Amy answered. Sonic couldn't believe this. His best friend leaving him and her other friends. "Are you okay?" Amy asked. "I-I'm fine" Sonic answered. "Just do whatever makes you happy" Sonic lied as he tried looking into Amy's eye's but couldn't. "Thank you, Sonic" Amy said. Amy was on the urge of tears. She looked around at her friends whom faces were sad, then looked at Sonic, who was the saddest. Amy then looked down at the ground.

Dinner seemed quiet with no one speaking. Everybody seemed down, including Amy who had to leave the first thing in the morning if she wanted the job. She had to leave dinner early to go and pack for her trip to New York.

Amy was at her house packing yet going through memory lane at the same time as she passed by pictures and great memories from the past that made her smile, but her heart hurt. She came across a picture that warmed her heart yet made it ache. It was a picture of her and Sonic, both happy and enjoying themselves when they were at the park together just about a month ago. She saw Sonic's smiling face and gazed at it. 'Why must I leave? Now?' Amy thought with her eye's still fixed on the picture. She then looked at herself. She looked happy. She looked like she was having the time of her life as her and Sonic both were on separate swings holding hands. Amy's thoughts were interrupted from a knock on the door. She laid the picture in her suitcase gently and then made her way to the front door. She answered it to see Sonic standing there with a fake smile. "Hey Ames. May I come in?" He asked in such a polite way. "Sure" Amy said and let Sonic in. "I'm just packing at the moment" Amy said and went back to folding and putting clothes into her suitcase. Sonic didn't speak for a while but then spoke up. "So, ummm... Are you excited?" Amy couldn't quite answer yes directly. "Kinda, I mean. To leave Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Cosmo and you behind is... Well, disappointing." Amy answered. "How long are you going to be gone?" Sonic asked. Amy sighed heavily. "I really don't know Sonic" She answered. Sonic's face turned worse as he heard this. This was painful for Amy as well. "Do you promise to keep in contact?" Amy asked. "Promise" Sonic said. Amy sat down next to Sonic on her bed. Sonic placed his hand over hers and asked, "Do you wanna hang out tonight?" Sonic asked. "I don't know Sonic. I have so much packing to do and-" But Amy paused and looked at Sonic who gave Amy the puppy dog look. "No! NO! NO! Sonic! Not the puppy dog face!" Amy said. "Please" Sonic said knowing that his puppy dogface always worked on Amy. "Well, uh... ummmm..." Amy couldn't do anything but to say yes. "Please" Sonic repeated once again and Amy gave in. "Yeah, sure!" Amy said. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and they flew out the door...


	2. Our Last Goodbye

Ch.2: Our Last Goodbye

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as she was being dragged by Sonic. "You'll see!" Sonic said knowing that he had to make his remaining moments with Amy special. For he didn't know when she was going to come back at all or when he was going to be able to see her again. Amy didn't know either and worried the same as Sonic did.

Sonic stopped running and let go of Amy's hand. Amy regained her balance after the long run and looked around. She recognized the place right away. They were at the place Sonic showed her about a week ago under the great oak which shaded Sonic and Amy from the moon's light. The flowers were still there and everything seemed the same except... there was something more special about it. There was a blanket layed out under the tree with a picnic basket with snacks in it and an extra blanket incase it got cold. Amy was speechless. "Surprise! I set it up as fast as I could after dinner so me and you can be alone" Sonic said. "I hope it isn't messy or anything. If you want I-" "No, no Sonic. It's perfect!" Amy interrupted with her eye's filling with tears. Sonic saw her crying and looked at her in concern. "I'm sorry if I did anything-" Sonic said but was again interrupted by Amy's voice, which was lowered to a whisper. "No Sonic. Thank you. It's beautiful..." Amy said. "I laid out a blanket for us to sit on" Sonic said and took Amy's hand and walked her to the blanket, which she sat on with Sonic. "I also brought some food 'cause I noticed you didn't eat much during dinner" Sonic said picking up the basket. It was true Amy didn't eat that much because she was so upset and she wasn't hungry at that moment. Now, she was starving. "Thanks Sonic. This means so much to me" Amy said taking out a sandwich and eating it. Sonic helped himself to one and after they were done, they started talking. "Hey Amy" Sonic said after a small silence. "Yeah?" Amy replied. "When you do become a famous singer and become popular, will you forget about me?" Sonic asked. That sounded like a question Amy would ask Sonic. "No! Of course not. I would never!" Amy said assuring Sonic that she was telling the truth. "Well, I promise you I'm going to write you a song" Sonic said in the most sweetest way ever. "Even though I really don't know how, I'm going to try just for you" Sonic said. More tears piled up in Amy's eyes. "Really?" Amy asked. Sonic then picked up a pink rose from the ground and handed it to Amy. "Promise" He said.

Later, they both carved their names on the oak tree with the words encarved:

_Sonic + Amy_

...And that night ended when Sonic walked Amy home. When they arrived at Amy's house, Sonic led Amy to the door with his face sad. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning" Sonic said. "Hope so" Amy said, sighing heavily. There was a short silence and without warning, Sonic gave a kiss on Amy's cheek. Amy started blushing extremely. "Good night" He said. And with a smile, Amy said 'Good night' back.

When Sonic left, Amy noticed she still had Sonic's blanket. She wrapped it around herself and looked around at her almost empty house, knowing what she was going to leave behind...

Sonic woke up the next morning with a total sad feeling. He knew it would be the day that Amy would leave. He got up out of bed and slipped on his socks and shoes. He then sped out of the door to Amy's house. When he got there, Amy wasn't seen. He looked inside the window. The house was completely empty. Panic ran through him as he ran to Tails house. He knocked on the door and Tails answered. "Yo Sonic! Did Amy say good bye to you?" Tails asked with a smile. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "She left this morning... She came by my house and said good-bye. I thought she might've came by your house and said good bye to you too", Tails said. "When did she leave?" Sonic asked. "Pretty early. Her plane left about an hour ago", Tails said. Sonic couldn't believe it. He didn't even get to say good-bye at all. He felt heart broken. "No, Tails. She didn't say good bye to me", Sonic said. "Are you okay?", Tails asked. "I'm fine", Sonic lied. "Do you wanna come in? Cosmo and I are having breakfast with Cream", Tails said, seeing that Sonic was upset but was just to stubborn to admit it. "No thank you", Sonic said and ran off. He ran to the place where Amy and him were the other night. To him, the flowers turned dull and it wasn't that much of a happy place. He went to the great oak tree and sat down by it. He ran his hand over the bark until his hand hit the carvings him and Amy made. He rested his head on it and closed his eye's. He then mouthed 'I'll miss you.'

Amy eye's watered as she looked down at the world below her as the plane headed for New York. She held the picture of Sonic and her in her hand. She had a reason for not saying good-bye to Sonic. It just would be too painful to walk away from him. She wondered how Sonic was taking it because she knew he probably woke up by now. She looked out the window then at the picture again. She ran her hand over the picture and mouthed 'I'll miss you.'

_3 YEARS LATER..._

_Tell me if it was good! I'll continue when I get some more reviews... NO FLAMES!_


	3. Three Years Later

Chapter Three: Three Years Later...

"YO SONIC! Dinner's ready!" A voice called from downstairs. "I'm coming!" The blue hedgehog called back as he put away his pen and notebook and ran down stairs. "Sonic? What have you been doing up there?" Tails asked as Sonic made his way down stairs.

Sonic looked quite different than when he was three years ago. His quills grew longer and he grew taller. He also had a more mature look than the look he had back when he was 17. He wore blue jeans and a t-shirt as always. He was now the age of 20.

"Writing" He answered and started helping bringing food to the table. Sonic was quite hungry so he rushed getting the dinner table ready. When the table was set, everybody sat down and started eating the delicious meal. "Who cooked this time?" Sonic asked. "Knuckles did!" Cosmo answered. "Good job Knuckles!" Sonic said as he was eating his plate of chicken. Knuckles smiled proudly. "I have gotten better at cooking now ever since Cream started giving me lessons!" Knuckles said. Cream smiled back. "I remember when he used to burn water!" Cream laughed. "Guess who I got a call from?" Tails said trying to change the subject before Knuckles had one of his temper tantrums. Everybody stood silent waiting for Tails to answer his own question. "Amy" Tails answered. At that, Sonic started choking on the food he was eating. Cream had to pat him on the back for him to stop. "What?" Sonic asked being more shocked than excited. "She called from New York. Since it's nearing the holiday's, she wants to come visit us", Tails said. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore" Sonic said then got up and left the table.

A lot had changed since Amy left. Eggman was finally defeated for good, Knuckles was actually going out with Rouge (Surprise, surprise!), Tails now was working for the military and made special weapons for them but never actually went into war for the good of everybody. Stuff like that happened ever since Amy left. Though, nothing changed for Sonic that much. The only thing that changed about him was the fact he didn't run that often and he got into the hobby of writing. He wrote poetry and lyrics for songs but never shared them to anybody, but kept them a secret. As for his and Amy's relationship though, it was like they didn't have one anymore. He hadn't contacted her in the longest time and every time he tried to, she never answered. He knew she was doing well on her music though. Actually, she was quite famous. He heard her on the radio and saw her on TV a couple of times. She also was on lots of magazines and was the most talked about person. To Sonic, she was living the good life. He did miss her, but he didn't like talking about her. He never went to that place with the great oak and flowers anymore because he felt so alone. It just wasn't the same for him. It was like his whole life changed ever since that special piece of his heart was removed.

Sonic plopped down on Tails' guest room bed and stared at the wall. He hadn't seen Amy ever since she left and now she decided to come back? He was confused. He got up, got on his black sweatshirt Cosmo gave to him for his birthday, and grabbed his notebook. Before he went back downstairs to leave, Tails stopped him. Tails looked at him in worry. "What's wrong?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't answer. He just walked past him. He then went out the door. Tails went back downstairs and sat back down at the table with a glum look on his face. "He always does that when I mention Amy" Tails said. "Why?" Rouge asked. Tails could only shrug. "So, when is Amy coming?" Cream asked. "On Thursday. Two day's from now. I offered her to stay here and she says she has a guest for us to meet so I'll be sleeping on the couch" Tails said. "I wonder what happened to Sonic and Amy..." Knuckles wondered.

Sonic ran home with his notebook in his hands. It was snowing outside and the breeze was very cool. When he got home, he sat in the front porch and tried to write. Only thing was, he couldn't write anything. It was like his mind was blank at the moment. Maybe he could work things out with Amy? At that thought, he crushed his pen on the notebook paper in anger.

That night, Sonic tried to go to sleep but couldn't. For some reason, he was just to worried to go to sleep and for some reason, he felt like he was about to cry. Maybe he was confused? Maybe he was nervous? Maybe he was mad or sad or worried? His feelings were unclear about Amy coming back. He got back out his notebook and pen and sat down on his bed. 'Maybe I can write down my feelings...' He thought. His pen touch the paper but nothing was written. It was like that for half an hour until he gave up and threw his pen and notebook away.

If you had someone leave you and never contacted for three years, you'd probably be mad and confused. If you couldn't write down a simple feeling on a piece of paper, you'd probably be frustrated as well. Without knowing, Sonic felt that way. He also felt like he was lost. Why?...

_3 Years Ago..._

_Sonic's head was still laid on the carvings on the tree. With a tear running down his face, he realized something. Something that was supposed to make him feel good but made him feel sad and sober. He was in love... Not just in love. But in love with Amy... Amy Rose... He also then realized she was gone... And he didn't know when she was ever going to come back..._

_To be continued... _


	4. Amy Rose

Ch 5: Amy Rose…

Sonic fell into deep sleep, his mind filled with many things but yet nothing. The hedgehog twitched in his sleep, his jeans and shirt still on and the bed sheets hanging from the bed. He was completely unaware still of Amy's life.

Amy's messed up, dreadful life…

It was late at night in New York City; the streets were covered in light from the many buildings and car lights. In the city was an apartment complex, though the famous Amy Rose was rich, she lived in a small apartment to try and feel like she was at home. (For her house was fairly small.) She was the age of seventeen.

Amy changed a lot! She had grown her hair, which went down to her shoulders and wore different varieties of clothes instead of her old red dress. She also had cold eyes of hurt… Sadness… Eyes that weren't her own three years ago…

She lived with her boyfriend who didn't treat her very kindly. She knew she was only into her for her money and her good looks. She was beaten… Everyday and then, she would get bruises of pain and hurt… She would wonder why she was even going out with the guy. It was all messed up to her. The guy threatened her many times, horrible things that Amy couldn't even imagine that would happen to other people.

His name was Auron… He was a very dark hedgehog; his fur was black and his quills had a zigzag pattern to them covered with navy blue streaks. He also had scars over his face and at first glance he looked innocent. Amy learned that, for she had met him in an ally after work. They bumped into each other and of course, at first glance… The stranger looked innocent. A couple of weeks later, well… Things just started falling from there, like tears for example.

Amy hid her bruises and scars from her co-workers and her new friends in New York (If you could call them friends…) The only, true friend she had there was Shadow who she found in New York about a year after of living in New York. He was found in the street just laying down on the pavement peacefully, like his day was just full of relaxing. As stubborn as Shadow was, he managed to be nice to Amy and listen to her. He, of course, knew about Auron or as Amy called him "the devil." He knew about Amy's condition but never really could do anything about it.

Amy would sometimes run to Shadow's home crying and would hide from Auron. Those were usually the nights where Auron wanted something from Amy but Amy refused to give it to him. Amy some times even spent the night at Shadow's house but on the couch. Shadow didn't mind, though he seemed worried about Amy and how she was so unsafe at the moment of time.

Amy missed Sonic, dearly. More than anything. Every night she would dream of the times her and Sonic were at the flowery place by the great oak. She remembered the smell of the beautifully scented flowers and still felt Sonic's hand lay by hers. But she was always awakened by those dreams by the sound of yelling realizing… That it was only a dream.

She hadn't answered or called Sonic because it seemed like she was forbidden to or she was just too scared to answer the call. She felt more insecure more than ever nowadays and wished that she could go back and time… Back in time where she had never said yes to the job and just enjoyed dinner with Tails' and the others. But moving back in time was impossible. Nothing could save her from the nightmare that was happening now.

That night, Amy was quickly packing for her trip, knowing Auron would be home soon and she didn't want to get in his way tonight. She knew how he felt about the trip of course, not so good.

She ran into a box, full of many of her old things. She forgot about packing and looked into it, seeing all the memories that were still within her mind but just weren't found so fast. She smiled at a picture of her and Sonic, feeling a small tear run down her cheek. Before she could snap back to the real world, she heard the door open.

Quickly, she shoved the picture in her suitcase and put everything back where it was. There came Auron… The eighteen-year-old hedgehog who wanted his way that night.

"Auron! I didn't know you'd be home this early" Amy lied, but he usually DID come home later.

"Of course not" He said sarcastically then looked over to Amy's suitcase. Amy didn't move. He then looked over at the box of stuff, which Amy never showed him…

She breathed deeply in and out as he looked at the photo's of her and the blue hedgehog. He snickered, took one of the photos and ripped them.

"Sonic the Hedgehog? Right?" He guessed, recognizing the once famous hedgehog. Amy nodded.

"You knew him?" Auron asked. Amy could here his tone rising. She nodded once again. "You like him?" Auron asked, getting all into Amy's business. "No…" Amy lied once again, looking down at the ground.

Auron huffed. He then brought out a kind of drug out of his pocket and Amy gasped then sighed. "Where'd you get that?" Amy asked. Auron shrugged but Amy knew that he probably bought it off the street.

"That stuff is illegal!" Amy said but said in too much of a hard tone. Auron pushed her against the wall, his dark, cloudy eyes looking at Amy. "Keep your mouth shut!" He said and threw her on the ground.

"If you tell anyone Rose then you know what will happen…" He hissed and walked off and locked his room door.

Amy cried on the floor, covering her face. It was usually worse. Way worse! She was just lucky. She was also lucky he didn't have a gun, or she would be dead in a heartbeat…

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Missing You

Ch5: Missing You...

Sonic awakened from the short night of rest, for he kept on waking up and falling asleep for no particular reason. He rolled over on his bed to stare at the ceiling and he then got to make himself breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate it and got dressed in his normal clothing… Some jeans, a tee shirt, and his normal shoes.

After he was done, he stepped outside to feel the cold weather, snow silently falling from the sky and hitting the ground. The hedgehog didn't mind being cold, for he was lost in deep thought. He didn't just think about anything though… Just the same thing over and over again. Amy. Why did she have to go? Go so far away from him? Why was he so hurt? Was it the fact that she was gone for three years or the fact that he finally fell for her but he was just too late?

Sonic gave a deep breath, feeling the cold air run down his throat. He walked back into his house and grabbed his black hoodie sweatshirt. He decided that he should visit Tails for the day, like everyday. But before he left, he looked back to his room. Out of sudden curiosity, he decided to check something. He walked back to his room and opened his closet door.

He reached and grabbed a box from the top of the closet shelf. It was not very heavy and he easily carried it and plopped it down on his floor. The box was very dusty and old which Sonic had a hard time trying not to sneeze. He opened the box carefully and too surprise, there were many things in the box.

Photo albums, old written journals, which contained poetry and lyrics, and many gifts, were contained in the box. Sonic started bringing out journals and photo albums and blew the dust off of the covers. He set them aside the box and scanned through some of his journals. Words, many words were on every single page of every journal. They were all dated; every date after when Amy left.

Sonic then came to a certain journal… A journal that was buried under the many memories of himself and his friends. It had a solid black cover and was very old looking, though it barely had any dust. Sonic flipped through the pages which all but one was blank.Sonic looked at the written page and on it was the unfinished song. Tearstains were everywhere on the paper, which made it messy and sloppy looking. Sonic sighed at it and quickly closed it. He then threw the journal across the room and let it hit the wall.

He didn't know if it was out of sadness or anger but he just stared blankly at the journal that he threw on the ground. "I still do love her… But it just hurts so much to say it." He whispered sadly to himself.

'What if she doesn't love me anymore? I bet she fell in love with some actor! But that's not what I want! I didn't want her to leave! Did she want to leave? I doubt that she did. She loved me back then. I was her hero, her bestest friend. She could never forget about me! Nor could I forget about her…'Thoughts ran through Sonic's head wildly and finally, Sonic came to a conclusion. 'I promised her that I would never forget about her. I also promised myself that I would wait for her…' At that, he got up and picked up the fallen journal on the ground. He set it on his desk that stood beside his window.

He then went to the box full of things and started placing the journals back where they belonged. As he did, a picture fell out of one of the photo albums. Sonic picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of the whole group… Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and him… And right beside him was a pink hedgehog hugging him tightly and trying to kiss him. Amy.

Amy awakened on her floor where she was thrown the other night. She gave a yawn and rubbed the back of her head, feeling a big ache. She rubbed the bruises on her arms and yawned again like the bruises were nothing. She fell back to the floor in exhaustion and whispered to herself…

"One more day…"

After a while, Amy got herself up off the floor and peeked through Auron's door. No one. She gave a sigh of relief and swung the door open. Auron wasn't home for Amy to get tormented. She went downstairs and took a shower. After her shower, she changed into some cut-up stylish jeans and an Abercrombie shirt. She combed her hair and let it fall down below her shoulders. She did her make up and smiled in the mirror but… It was only a false smile.

There was no true happiness in the rose nor could she ever feel any.

Her cell phone started to ring and she answered it. "Hello, this is Amy Rose speaking" She said in her famous tone. "Hello, Miss Rose. We're sorry to say but the C.D recording has to be canceled today. It seems that there's a problem with our recording studio that will need fixing. We're sorry!" The woman said on the other line. Amy smiled.

"Really? No! It's fine! I'm just probably going to visit a friend today so it's no big!" Amy said. "Do you want any security guarding you today Miss Rose?" The woman asked. Amy rolled her eyes; she wasn't a big fan of security. "No thanks! I kinda hate people following me around everywhere." She said. "Okay, Miss Rose! Have a great day!" The woman said happily. "You too!" Amy replied back and hung up.

Might as well call Shadow…" Amy said talking to herself and started dialing Shadow's number on her cell. Before pressing the call button, she flipped her phone shut. "…Or I could just go over there for a nice walk and just surprise him!" Amy said happily, grabbed her coat and sped out the door.

Snow fell from the sky as Amy walked the long streets of New York. Christmas decorations and displays were everywhere on everywhere street and shop. She covered her face with her coat because she hated paparazzi and fans screaming and chasing her. She also hated autographs…She found it quite pointless to write your name down on a piece of paper and call it famous, or sell it online for $1000 dollars. Being famous was just a thing she didn't like… Nor did she like the songs that she sang. They didn't have no meaning or anything meaningful to the lyrics she sang. They just had no true meanings…No meanings at all…

She hummed the tunes of Christmas carols as she made her way around the street corner to the old apartment complex where Shadow lived. "One more day..." She whispered to herself once again. "One more day..."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Her Last Night

Ch6: Her Last Night...

Amy knocked on Shadow's door, taking off her hood from her head and letting it hang down her neck. She heard a groan through the door then some footsteps down the stairs. She waited patiently for the door to open because she knew Shadow probably just had awoken.

"Who is it?" Said a tired, grumpy voice from the other side of the door. "Who do ya' think?" Amy asked sarcastically but not in a mean tone. "Oh…" The voice yawned loudly as he unlocked his door and opened it. There stood a black and red hedgehog, his quills messy and his eyes droopy as he stood there in his pajama pants, yawning and trying to keep himself awake.

"Come in…" He said in a low voice, his eyes closed and his head down like he was about to fall back asleep. Amy walked herself in and made her way towards Shadow's kitchen where she decided to make a coffee for Shadow. Shadow followed her and sat down at his table inside the kitchen, his face still tired but more awake. "What time is it?" The dark hedgehog asked as he watched Amy make his cup of coffee.

Amy looked at the clock on the oven. "11:45…" Amy answered. "That late? Man! It's like I get no sleep at all!" Shadow said, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. Amy sat by him in another seat, waiting for the coffee to be done. Shadow slapped himself out of his sleepy mode and turned to Amy. "So? How did Auron take the trip?" Shadow asked. Amy shrugged sadly with no expression on her face except a little sigh. "He really didn't take it that well… When I told him about Sonic and the others and how I wanted to visit them, he thought that I only want to go there to get away from him which… Is kinda the truth..." Amy answered, the bruise on her arm now aching from the memory when she told Auron about the trip.

Shadow shrugged; his eyes closed and his body leaned back against his chair. "Couldn't blame ya'! I'm glad that you're going back home for the holidays. Good way to keep you away from him…or is he coming too?"

Amy shook her head up and down, her hair waving along with her head. "Yes… Sadly. Because he doesn't trust me being alone with myself and trust Sonic and the others… He thinks I'll tell everyone about… Well, you know?" Amy said, her eyes now filled with fear and sadness. Shadow saw and sighed heavily. Just then, the coffee was done and let out a beeping sound. Amy got up and poured the coffee into a cup and handed it to Shadow, who almost drank it all in one gulp.

"Geez Shadow! Slow down!" Amy said as she refilled Shadow's cup. "…How about you tell Sonic?" Shadow asked, trying to stay on subject. "Uhh… First thing, no. Why? Because you know what Auron would do! I'm sorry Shadow but Sonic hasn't ever cared about me nor I bet he never will!" Amy said, quite ticked off that Shadow even asked the question. "But I thought he was nice to you and paid attention to you before you left, all that romantic crap!" Shadow said, a little confused. "Well… He was just taking pity on me!"

Shadow still didn't understand. "This is why I'm not in any relationships!" Shadow said, gulping down another cup of his coffee. "And plus Shadow. I bet Sonic has forgotten about me by now and doesn't even care anymore." Amy said, making herself feel like crud. "I bet he hasn't…" Shadow said lowly. Amy looked at him weirdly. "Really? Cause last time I checked, you weren't in any relationships and that was like… OH! 30 seconds ago!" Amy said with attitude. Shadow didn't say anything but just gave a small smile.

"Whatever…" He said. He took another sip of his coffee and then looked Amy with worry. "How long are you gonna let this guy do these things to you?" Shadow asked. Amy already felt tears coming to her eyes just thinking about the beatings, the terrible things Auron made her do, everything…

"I-I'm not sure… I'm just… too scared. I'm not strong at all; I'm weak. I can never earn the respect I deserve. Even with Sonic… He never seemed to except me more than a friend. He never seemed to care until I left. Now, look at where I am now. I'm just… Weak…"

At night, Amy returned home. She silently walked into the apartment, looking back and forth in the dark. She didn't know if Auron was home nor did she really want to know. She quietly walked upstairs and tried to make it to her bedroom but before she did, she was surprised by a low and deep, scary voice.

"Where've you been?" Auron asked, walking out of the shadows. "Shadow's house…" Amy whispered silently with fear in her voice.

Auron's green eye's reflected in the moonlight, which glowed outside the window. Auron walked up to Amy and grabbed her wrists. Amy tugged on them but she knew what was going to happen. "Please, let go of me!" Amy said, her face already wet with tears.

"Listen! Just shut you goddamn mouth and listen! Look! I'm not going on your freakin' trip because I've got things to do! But if I find out that you tell anyone about me, then I swear I will make your life more horrible than it is! And I swear, you better come back 'cause if you don't I'll track you down Miss Rose and it won't be pretty! And if you dare try to tell that blue boy and think he's going to protect you, think again! So, do I make myself clear?!" Auron yelled. Amy nodded as she bit the bottom of her lip and let tears fall from her eyes.

Amy started to try and tug away from Auron once again but Auron only brought Amy closer to him.

"Please! Stop Auron!" Amy yelled but Auron only ignored and started kissing her. Amy tried to pull away but as mean and nasty as Auron was, he kept her close to him. He then started to dig his nails behind Amy's back and started to scratch her. Amy could feel blood run down her back as he cut her delicate skin. Amy cried more tears of hurt and pain but never could she release herself from his grip. He sliced her skin up more with his dark nails. His lips tasted dirty and sour, which was a taste Amy disgusted. More tears fell from her eyes as she pulled herself away from him harder but couldn't.

Auron hands started moving down Amy's body as Amy felt more uncomfortable and started to scream. She felt his hands going down her dress and she started to panic.She tried to think of something else, someone else. She thought deeply inside her head but all that popped up was the name: Sonic. She heard herself call for him inside her mind but she knew... After dealing with it for three whole years, that he wasn't there to save her. Not now, not in the past. No, he wasn't there.

Amy started to kick and scream more louder and cried in pain as he hit her hard on the back and on her arms. Auron hit her hard on the back over and over again over her old bruises. She yelped in pain and felt herself become what she was...Weak. Soon, after Amy couldn't take anymore, Auron threw her on the ground. Amy's body shook wildly and her teeth chattered as more tears hit the floor and she felt the pain in her arms and back grow. Auron only chuckled. "Man! Your no good! Makes me wonder why anyone would ever be with you! Including that blue boy who I think didn't even like you at all. Your just a worthless piece of junk!"

He then left to his room and locked it, leaving Amy on the floor. Crying. Screaming. Cursing at everything and everyone. She then started to whisper his name again, like she did on some nights to keep herself calm… "Sonic. Sonic. Sonic…"

_To Be Continued..._

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON!!!**_


	7. Reunited

Ch7: Reunited

The sun had not awakened yet, for the stars had not yet blinked out yet and the moon was still raised. Amy's eyes were still open as she lay on her bed, her face tearstained as usual. Her arms spread out across the bed, as she knew it was very early in the morning…

Her plane would come at 6:00 a.m and it was only 3:00. She sighed as she looked at the clock that stood on her nightstand, desperately praying that time would pass. She was already dressed for the trip in dark clothes. She wore a gray shirt that was covered by a black sweatshirt and she wore jeans and black converse.

As she peeked through her window, she stared at the lit up streets and listened to the many car sirens that echoed through the city. She thought about where she was. What was she doing here in New York? A city that told her, that lied to her about her future.

"What I would give to go back in time," She thought to herself.

Amy got up from her bed, still sniffling from the long night of crying. She went under her bed and pulled out her bags for the trip and her guitar. It was a normal guitar, not the fancy ones teens had these days. It gave of wonderful sound as she ran a guitar pick through the strings and soothed herself to hear such a beautiful sound.

She started playing tunes quietly and sang to herself old love songs she learned as a young child. It made her remember the days when she was just a young freedom fighter running around with her piko piko hammer. Carelessly. With no problems with the world what so ever.

It was amazing how things were so simple back then. How she would run around with her many friends and run after her hero all day and after she would finally catch him, she would giggle and try to make her move on trying to get him to like her. Of course, the little blue hedgehog always ignored her. Her always thought of her as a bit of an annoyance.

She also remembered the days where her blue hero would always save her and when she always felt the speed that she experienced in his arms.

Amy looked at the clock as she tried to tear away from the many great memories that pained her so much. 4:00 already. She smiled as she packed up her guitar and got her bags. She quickly but quietly tip toed downstairs as she heard a sleeping but snoring Auron in his locked room. She stuck out her tongue at the door immaturely and quietly continued exiting her apartment.

When she finally got to the door, she felt like someone was watching her. She turned back but saw nothing behind her or following her. She shrugged to herself and exited the apartment.

Auron, who had awakened, watched as Amy left the apartment. He rolled his eyes as the foolish female left. His green eyes glowed in the dark like two evil snake eyes watching someone every move.

Amy found her car in the parking lot and put all her stuff in the back seat. She started the engine of her Hummer and drove off to the Airport.

When she got there, it was about 5:00 in the morning. Barely anyone was there and the Airport was deserted. Amy looked at the time every once and a while at her watch and yawned when she realized what the time was. She checked out her bags but kept her guitar with her.

"Plane to Mobias is now boarding" A lady on the intercom announced. Amy picked up her guitar case and walked to the lady who took up people's tickets. "Thank you miss! You'll be in first class! Enjoy your flight!" The lady said in a "puffy" way. Amy gave thanks and walked into the plane. Inside the plane were already seated passengers, most of them sleeping…

Amy walked to first class where it was completely empty and where Amy was alone. She sat down by herself by a window and waited for take off. As she did, she stared out the window dreaming and wondering… Dreaming of how the others would react to her arrival. She also wondered what they would think of her.

Dreaming and wondering was something Amy didn't do very often.

"We're now taking off," The pilot announced and the plane started up and began to move.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

"Sonic? What's up?" Tails asked as he answered his door to Sonic. Sonic shrugged which was always his usual answer to such a question. "Nothin' much… You?" Sonic replied in a kind of dazed tone. Tails smiled at the question.

"Me, Cream, and Cosmo are getting ready for Amy's arrival!" He said joyfully. "We're also having breakfast. Wanna join?" Sonic shook his head. "Nah! I already had breakfast at home…" He lied, for he didn't feel hungry. "Oh, okay. Well anyways, Amy's plane is coming soon so do you want to pick her up at the Airport while me, Cream, and Cosmo get the party ready? Knuckles is supposed to be here but when I called him he said no one was home" Tails said. Sonic laughed at his friend and Tails laughed along as well.

When Sonic stopped laughing, he answered "Sure! I'll pick her up!" Tails smiled brightly and invited Sonic in. "Thanks! Her plane is going to land about in an hour. It took off about 3 hours ago… She left pretty early." Tails said and entered the room where Cosmo and Cream were decorating the living room.

"Cream? Can you hand me another balloon?" Cosmo asked politely while Cream nodded and got her another balloon for her to hang up. "Thank you!" Cosmo replied as she climbed back up the ladder with a balloon. It looked like she was having difficulty staying on balance. "Uhhh? Cosmo do you need any help?" Cream asked as she saw Cosmo wiggle on the ladder and trying to put up the balloon and tape it to the wall.

"I'm fine." Cosmo said but after a while soon fell. Tails saw and quickly jumped and caught Cosmo before she hit the ground. "Ow… Thanks Tails!" Cosmo said joyfully at her hero. "Ouch… No big!" Tails replied as he helped Cosmo up and himself up. "You're my hero!" Cosmo said cheerfully at Tails who was blushing as Cosmo walked off. Sonic saw and gave off the wolf whistle.

"So bro? I see you have a little crush on someone…" Sonic said jokingly. "Huh? Uh no! Not at all! Who- who are you talking about?" Tails asked nervously, still blushing. Sonic just rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Uhhh… You should go pick up Amy now!" Tails said pushing Sonic out of the door. "Sure… Well, see ya' lover boy!" Sonic laughed and sped out of the door.

Sonic had a pit in his stomach as he ran to the Airport. He felt so nervous about seeing Amy again after three WHOLE years. He also didn't know much about her as he used to. He was anxious to find out if she still loved him or not. He just had so many questions that needed answering…

He arrived at the Airport and made his way in. There were many people who were leaving and arriving at Mobias for the holidays. Decorations were already set such as Christmas trees and stuff that sparkled for the Christmas spirit. As he made his way to where Amy's plane was going to land, he tapped his toes and waited patiently but in pure agony.

Minutes passed by like hours as Sonic waited for the plane to arrive. He checked his watch but then he heard the sound of a plane landing. He looked out the window and there stood Amy's plane. "Passengers are now exiting the plane…" The counter woman said.

**………………………………………………………………………**

Amy took a deep breath as she got up to exit the plane. She picked up her guitar and swung it over her back like a bag. She exited the plane slowly as she entered the Mobian Airport. The Airport that she left right when she left for New York. She looked around for any sign of one of her old friends. It was kind of hard with all the people standing around and talking about their flight and how it was. Then she spotted him…

**…………………………………………………………………………**

Then he spotted her…

**…………………………………………………………………………**

Both hedgehogs were speechless as they stood about ten feet away from each other. Both out of words as they saw how handsome or beautiful he or she was. The first to smile was Amy who first started walking but then running up to Sonic with her guitar behind her back, already she was crying tears of pure joy. Without warning, Sonic was hugged. And on his face, he could feel not his own tears, but Amy's tears rub against his face.

"Long time, no see stranger!" Sonic said, finally smiling. He then started to hug her back.

"You've changed so much since I left…" Amy whispered, still crying silent tears of happiness. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's back in a friendly way.

"So have you…" He answered back with a soft smile.

_To Be Continued..._

_**DANG! My hands hurt from typing! XD Anyways, this chapter might be a little bit lame becuase I kind of rushed through it a little and I had a hard time getting ideas about this chapter than all the others that are sure to follow... I hope you enjoy this one! I will update soon:D**_


	8. What's Your Secret?

Ch.8: What's Your Secret?

As Sonic walked with Amy out of the Airport, Amy didn't seem to talk at all. Sonic noticed that she wasn't the chatty girl that she used to be. He also noticed that she was quieter than ever! Never had she said a word to him since they left the Airport. Sonic tried to help carry her bags but she insisted she could carry her bags alone.

Amy never looked as Sonic as they started to walk to Tails' house. Her mind seemed to be in space as she looked around her old home.

"So? Uh… Amy? How's New York?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence that seemed to go on forever. Amy snapped back to Earth and shuddered at Sonic's question. "Umm… Well. It's fine! Yeah! I enjoy it very much. Um, it's such a beautiful city and I just seem to love it!" She said in a cheerful tone full of lies.

"So? How is everybody here? What's happened?" Amy asked, quickly trying to change the subject. "Nothing much… As you should've heard, Eggman lost and was destroyed. Everyone seems to be doing well… Knuckles and Rouge are dating, Tails is working for the military and making weapons for them, Cream is doing well also and so is Cosmo…"

"And you?" Amy asked in curiosity. Sonic only shrugged at the question. "Well, I'm just normal me" He answered. "Well! You sure look different!" Amy said giggling. "Really? What kind of different?" Sonic asked. "Well, you seem to have grown, your quills are much longer and you wear fancy clothes. You seem to be doing well with yourself Sonic." She said, brushing some of her hair off of her face.

"You look pretty different too Amy. I mean your hair has grown… You look more beauti--- I mean, more mature than you were three years ago" Sonic said. "Mature, eh? And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Amy in a mid laugh.

"Well, uh… I didn't mean you weren't like a kid. I mean, when I mean mature… OUCH!"

Amy laughed as she slapped Sonic on the head to stop him from talking. "I was just kidding Sonic. I knew what you meant." She said, her eyes going out back into space. Sonic was quiet for a moment as he looked at Amy's arm. There he saw a visible, dark bruise.

"Amy? Where'd you get that bruise?" Sonic asked, grabbing her arm. But Amy quickly snatched it away and quickly put her sweatshirt over it. "It's nothing…" She said. To Sonic, she sounded like she was panicking. Sonic wondered about the bruise but decided to shake it out of his mind.

When both Sonic and Amy arrived at Tails house, Amy smiled warmly and felt more tears of happiness come to her eyes. "It hasn't changed one bit…" She whispered to herself, but loud enough for Sonic to hear. "I see you're really happy to be home," Sonic said, smiling at Amy. Amy nodded, trying to hold back her many tears that she felt like bursting out. Never had she been this happy in a long time.

Sonic led Amy to the door and told her to close her eyes. She obeyed and Sonic swung the door open. Then, out of nowhere, tons of Amy's old friends came outside and hugged her. Amy's eyes shot opened as she giggled and smiled at her old friends, which started choking her with the many hugs they were giving out.

"Amy! It's been awhile!" Said Tails, coming outside and hugging Amy. She smiled and sniffled as she hugged everyone back. Sonic watched happily as he saw Amy and his friends fill with joy.

When everyone came inside Tails' house, everyone sat down in the living room where Tails and the others were recapping Amy with what had happened in Mobias since she had left.

"…I now work for the military! Yes! I create their planes, gun cannons and everything! I even upgrade some of their stuff a little too. I get lots of money per month. About more than one million!" Tails explained as he bragged about his job.

Amy listened closely to everyone's stories until they asked her THE question… "So, how are you Amy? What's New York like? Where do you live?"

Amy sighed at the question but acted like it was no big deal. "Well… Of course I record music there… Ummm. Where do I live? I live in an apartment. I don't enjoy mansions or any stuff like that. The city itself is beautiful. Also, I have..." She gulped a littlebut not loud enough for anyone to hear." A boyfriend…"

This is where Sonic felt burning in his stomach that he had never felt before. He knew it wasn't food poisoning or anything. He didn't speak but he only listened more closely. Knuckles seemed to turn his head towards Sonic, which he saw, looked a little pale. "Anything wrong? You look ill…" Knuckles asked but he didn't have that much concern. Sonic shook his head side to side.

"I'm fine…" He answered. Knuckles only shrugged.

"So Amy? What's he like?" Cream asked in sudden curiosity. Amy knew she had to lie. "Well… Uhhh… He's a sweet guy. (No!) Yeah, he's very cute (Not!) He has such a brilliant personality… (WHAT?!)" Amy answered, knowing it was all just a lie. But she was used to lying now, for it did not affect her like it used to.

"Wow! He sounds like a brilliant guy!" Rouge said, getting interested in the description Amy had given. Knuckles face turned red with jealously as he heard this. "Well… Thanks!" He remarked sarcastically at Rouge's comment. Rouge only smiled. "But you're more brilliant…" She said giving Knuckles a peck on the cheek. Knuckles then gave a satisfied look and smiled back.

Tails gave a disgusted look and started to change the subject. "Well, we might as well get dinner ready…" He said and ran to the kitchen. "I'm going out for a walk…" Sonic said as he started to walk outside.

Amy looked at him and watched him speed out the door. "I'm going too. I should go outside and take in some fresh air since the plane ride made me kinda sick…" Amy said as she followed Sonic out the door.

Tails watched and smiled. "Do you think she's going to chase him?" He asked, giving off a small laugh. Everyone shrugged. "Still, her boyfriend does sound kind of cute!" Rouge giggled and again gave Knuckles a kiss on the cheek before he started turning red with anger once more.

Sonic started to make his way home and decided to stay there for a while. Behind him, Amy followed. Sonic didn't quite notice though, for his head was not on Earth. It was blown away by the cold wind that carried the winter's dead leaves. "Hey Sonic…"

Sonic jumped up and turned around to see Amy not smiling, but walking towards him and looking at the ground. "Where ya' going?" Amy asked. Sonic shrugged. "Home… I'm just going to rest for a while." He said, not looking at Amy in the eyes. "Oh…" Amy sighed and started to walk off. Sonic felt something jump in his stomach once more as he saw Amy walk away. She seemed… different. More… shy. More...sad. And Sonic noticed as he peeked into her eyes every once in a while, he saw fear. "Hey Amy, you know you can come with me if you want." Sonic said as Amy turned around. Amy gave off a small smile and started to walk towards Sonic once again.

"Sure." She said quietly as if she felt like she was being watched. After lying about Auron, she still felt unsafe. But she shook the feeling off and followed Sonic to his house.

When they got there, Sonic unlocked his door and they both went inside. It wasn't exactly clean at the moment. Amy walked herself in and sat on Sonic's couch in his living room. "New couch?" Amy questioned jokingly. Sonic smiled and laughed. "Not really… Bought it about two years ago." Amy smiled but it soon faded. She then gave off a sad look.

"I wish I never had left." She said with her head bowed down. Sonic looked at her in worry.

'_I wish you didn't either…_' He thought to himself.

"Why do you wish that?" He asked, acting curious. Amy shook her head from side to side. "I truly can't answer…" She said in a disheartened whisper.

"Why not?" Sonic said, his head now going overload with inquisitive thoughts. Amy again shook her head. "All I can say is, it was a mistake…"

Sonic didn't say anything after that but again he noticed the bruise on her arm. Sonic eyed on it and then looked up at Amy. '_I wonder why…_' He wondered.

**To Be Continued...**

**Wow. Lack of updates... oO Reason is because of mostly school work (DANG YOU SCHOOL! ) and that I barely have time on the computer. Also, I'm working on mostly the end is another reason. XD So... yeah... o.o Well, I'll try to continue sooner than well... a long time. This chap might seem a bit up and downish. So... BYE FOR NOW:D**


	9. Auron

Ch.9: Auron

It was late at night as the dark hedgehog wandered the streets, his eyes gleaming with the city lights and his footsteps echoing through the alleyways of the buildings. He looked around watchfully as he made his way down the darkness of the small streets.

He looked at his watch on his wrist. It was very late… He sighed with anger.

_They should be here by now, _he thought violently.

He heard voices echo from down the ally way. He gave no expression what so ever, except just a slight frown. Why were they so late?

The dark hedgehog's life wasn't so easy… Or at least not in the past that is. No, it wasn't at all. He remembered the horrible events like it was yesterday.

The hedgehog closed his eyes, as if starting to remember everything in his past over again, like a bad dream.

It all started when he was little…

When his mother had died, he was nothing but a piece of garbage to his father. A slave. Sometimes an experiment, for his father was a scientist. He was always beaten by him and he was torn from all the faith and hope of his dreams. There was nothing he could do to defend himself, for he was only nine years old at the time.

He remembered his mother's death… Such a horrible one to remember…

"_Father! NO! Stop hurting mommy!" He screamed as he saw his mother dash to the kitchen, his father on her tail. The little hedgehog followed and jumped in front of his mother, his arms spread out across. "Don't hurt her!" He screamed as from behind him, his mother cried._

_The father didn't listen, instead he threw his own son onto the floor while his mother tried to help her son, but couldn't._

"_Kurtis! Stop! You're hurting me! You're hurting you're son! Please! Leave us alone!" His mother cried out but the father only smiled._

_The little hedgehog lay on the ground and heard a gunshot from behind him. He then heard a piercing scream and a body hit the floor. He heard himself cry out: "MOMMY!"_

There was no funeral. There was no remembrance of his mother. No. Truly he only knew her for the only kind soul on Earth.

From then on, it was all down hill… Experiments, beatings, tears. That was all he ever felt. And the only person he knew… was his dreadful father.

"_Father? Who am I?" The little hedgehog asked one day but his father only huffed back at him. "You are nothing! You are of no importance to this world! I'm surprised your mother even had you! You're weak! Nothing more…"_

Weak.

One day, the little hedgehog was at the park. He was alone with no one with him. As he saw other children pass by him, he had met a cat. Her name was Melanie. The hedgehog remembered her, for she was such a sweet girl.

"_Hello!" She said joyfully to the dark hedgehog. _

_The hedgehog looked around like she was talking to someone else._

"_I'm talking to you silly!" She laughed. The hedgehog gave a slight blush. "Me?"_

_The cat nodded. "Yes you! Want to be my friend?" She asked so simply. The hedgehog was confused for a while but then nodded. "Uh. I guess…"_

Such a simple answer built such a great relationship. The hedgehog told all his secrets to the cat and the cat told all of hers. Such a beautiful relationship. The hedgehog felt safe with her, like he was not alone anymore...

Until…

The murder. The crime. His father. The shooting. Melanie. Dead.

No, he was alone again but only with more pain, more rage. More feelings stored inside of him. He was only 11 now…

One night, a night he remembered very clearly, his father wanted him to be him experiment once again. Only this time he was working for a man by the name… Eggman. What a dirty, cruddy name.

The man and his father wanted to use the innocent hedgehog as an experiment for something… Something that was called the "robotitizer." He remembered the night crystal clear…

"_No father! I don't want to go in!" The little hedgehog fought as his father and the man started pushing him in the machine. "Get in there you little runt!" The man yelled. He remembered himself in tears. Tears of pain…_

"_No father! No! I miss mommy! Mommy! Melanie!" The little hedgehog started to scream. He was finally pushed into the machine as he banged on the hard glass._

"_SHUT UP YOU WEAK CHILD!" His father yelled at him._

_The little hedgehog fell to the floor as if he were trapped. He had lost hope. He had seen so many die, he didn't want to live…He didn't have the will to live… _

_Then the hatred, the rage. He couldn't take it. He held it in for so long. He couldn't control it! _

_He got up, his eyes darkened and his teeth gritted. He banged his head on the glass. A small amount of blood flowed out of his head from the impact but he kept on beating it._

_Finally, after screaming his mother's dead name, the glass shattered and he ran away. "HEY RUNT! GET BACK HERE!" He heard his father yell. He knew his father was following him. He felt a hand take his wrist and throw him on the ground. He then was beaten, yes, beaten. "NO!!!" The little hedgehog screamed but was then scratched on the face, leaving a deep, dark scar._

"_NO!!!" The little hedgehog screamed again and dashed through the house, finally to where his father's room was. He quickly ran though the drawers, the bathroom cabinets until he found _**it**

_He heard his father run down the room's hallway as the hedgehog placed the gun in his sweatshirt pocket. He father soon ran in with the man behind him. He began to yell. "STAY AWAY! YOU KILLED MOMMY AND MELANIE!" _

_The father only rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll put you out of your misery!" The father jumped out at him but before he ever made it, the young innocent hedgehog pulled the gun out of his pocket, aimed it, closed his eyes and quickly pulled the trigger._

_**BOOM!**_

_The hedgehog opened his eyes, tears falling freely over his face along with the blood that gushed from his scar. He dropped the gun, his breath heavy and his eyes big. He looked down at his dead father that laid lifelessly on the floor, blood dripping everywhere. He looked up and noticed the man was gone._

_He looked over at the dead body once again. He stood up and laid down by it, crying. Crying for the dead. For the murder he had just committed. For himself and the blood that covered him. He placed his father's limp hand over his own body as he cried more tears._

That was a moment where he still felt weak…

Years later, he then learned the true meaning of weak, the meaning of hurting others…

And that's what he did. To take away the pain he felt, he hurt people both physically and mentally…

9 years later…

This is what he was, a messed up person with such a screwed past. No one could save him from what he was. The horrible person his father was…

Finally, they came! The dark hedgehog turned and saw a black raccoon, a big bear, and another hedgehog whose face was hidden beneath his jacket. The raccoon gave off a small smile and asked "Well? Do you have the money?"

The dark hedgehog nodded and passed the raccoon a bag full of 50's. The raccoon snickered and threw a gun at the dark hedgehog. "Nice working with ya' mate!" The raccoon said with a wink and ran off. The dark hedgehog looked at the gun in his hands. It was such a crime to buy such a thing yet it gave him power.

A final memory came to his mind except this time it was nothing but a memory from a few weeks ago…

"_Auron! Stop! You're hurting me! Please, leave me alone!" The pink hedgehog screamed in pain as the dark hedgehog kept beating her. He only smiled, enjoying how he made the pink hedgehog scream like his mother did. He did not feel weak anymore, for he was nothing but an animal…_

The dark hedgehog's name was Auron. Auron the Hedgehog…

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note: **Okay! I updated! D YAYS! And thank goodness I did as well! So, as you may have read,this chapter is mostly reflecting Auron's life (Yes, we all know he is still a jerk but really...He's just one of those people who needed a hug when they were little.) Yeah, it was a tough life for him and I wanted to post this chapter for you to see it before I continue with the sonamyness and what not! XD Also, it kind of explains why he treates Amy like he does... So... yeah...

This chapter took a long time to type up (even though it is short) My computer has just been screwed so I had to move all my stories and stuff to another computer. Luckily, I saved my story to a disk! YAYS! 8D

Until later... I wish you guys a happy day! (I don't know why, I just do!) TOOTLES!


	10. The Nightmare

Ch.10: The Nightmare

It was a late evening in Mobias as the moon glistened behind the dark clouds of the night sky. It was still snowing like it was during the day, which chilled the rooms of those who had their windows open. At home, Sonic slept on his warm, comfy couch in the living room where his nice fireplace gave a warm sensitivity to the to the air. The bright flames danced as their warmness kept the blue hedgehog content in his sleep. He snored loudly with his journal clenched in his arms like a child with a teddy bear.

It was about midnight at the time when a loud knock came from the door. Sonic's ears perked up in shock as he yelled and rolled off his couch, hitting his head on the coffee table beside him, which snapped him wide awake . He looked around riotously then looked over at the front door. He rubbed his eyes to get a much clearer vision of the clock on top of his TV.

"Who the hell would come over at 12:00 in the morning?!" He yelled as he got up and answered the door; irritated.

He opened the door to see a certain pink hedgehog once again…

It was Amy…

She stood in her pajama pants and a night tee shirt with a jacket around her. Little bits of snow covered her body from head to toe and her face was pale from the coldness of outside. Her eyes showed no sign of sleepiness what so ever as she gave a faint, small smile to Sonic.

"Hi…" She greeted Sonic simply as she welcomed herself into his house. Sonic looked at her with a mostly confused, but sleepy look. He yawned as he closed the front door and walked up to Amy, his ears slanted down giving a sleepy look to Amy.

"Amy? What the heck are you doing up so late?! Don't you know it's about… midnight right now?"

Amy nodded, her face giving not a single expression.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't sleep." She said, her eyes now looking into Sonic's in an innocent daze. Sonic looked into her bright, green eyes, which sparkled back at him like shimmering, winter stars; both beautiful but cold. It wasn't normal for Amy's eyes to be so cold to Sonic. They weren't the same, or at least she, Amy, wasn't. He finally tore away from the eye contact and snapped himself awake once again.

"Uh… Why can't you sleep?" The blue hedgehog asked in between his yawns. He saw Amy's face grow worried for some reason.

"I don't know."

Amy was used to not getting any sleep but it scared her every night to even try to close her eyes, even if she was with company. Even at Shadow's apartment with Shadow's room full of guns, she still felt unsafe.

Sonic looked at her, his face giving a more confused look than usual. He looked at her with concern.

"Maybe you should go back to Tails house," He suggested, dying to go back to sleep and go into his warm, soft bed. Amy shook her head from side to side as her beautiful hair waved along in a beautiful motion.

"No, I'm just going to… take a walk." She said as she headed for the door. Sonic watched in guilt and then stopped her once again.

"Wait! Maybe…uhhh… You can stay here for the night?"

Sonic did NOT know what he was saying. Was it his craving to sleep or was it out of kindness? He chose the first choice AND second…

Amy's face lightened as she gave another small smile. She felt a little bit safer with Sonic than at Tails' house.

"Okay…" She whispered back in reply as she laid herself onto Sonic's couch and made herself comfortable. She took off her coat and placed it on the floor next to the couch and closed her eyes almost instantly. Sonic smiled as he saw her fall slowly asleep. He got out a blanket from one of his closets and placed it over the pink hedgehog's sleeping body.

"Thank you Sonic…" He heard her whisper as he began to walk to his own room for the night. He turned out the lights of the living room and whispered back: "You're welcome."

**…………………………………**

Later that night, a loud, piercing scream came from the living room. Sonic shot up and quickly dashed to where Amy was sleeping. When he came to the living room, he looked at the sleeping Amy on the couch …

Amy's arms waved violently in the air with tears streaming out of her eyes and rolling down her pale cheeks. She screamed out a name, a name for help. His name.

"Sonic! Save me!" She yelled as Sonic ran up to her by her side and stroked her forehead.

"Sonic! H- he's… Sonic…" She gasped more slowly, her arms dropping by her sides and her tears beginning to stop. Her breathing became steadier as Sonic continued stroking her forehead.

"Amy… I'm here," He whispered back to her as he wiped her wet cheeks with his right hand. "It's just a nightmare."

Amy's hand ran over her own face as it began to feel Sonic's own hand. Sonic felt as her soft fingers began to wrap around his own fingers as she started gripping them and holding his hand tightly.

"A nightmare…" She whispered back in her sleep and gripped Sonic's hand even tighter.

"Auron… Nightmare…"

'Auron? Who the hell is Auron? Nightmare?' Sonic thought, puzzled, as he heard himself yawn in much more exhaustion.

Sonic looked over at the young, pink hedgehog as her grip on his hand began to loosen and she again went back into a serene sleep. Relieved, Sonic got up quietly and began to make way to his own room, but before he did he looked back at Amy once more. Her scream and call for help never left him. He wondered… Why his name? And who was Auron?

As soon as Sonic closed the door, Amy began to cry in her sleep once more but without yelling. Inside her dreams was Auron, like every night in New York, beating her and taking away everything she had once more.

Inside her dreams was Sonic as well but he was so far away from the fight. She saw him in the distance of the darkness and in tears, she cried out to him.

"Sonic! Help me!" She yelled out to him but the blue hedgehog didn't move. An overwhelming blow hit her head from Auron's fist as she cried even more tears outside of her dreams but screamed louder inside of her mind.

"Sonic!" She yelled once more, her hands reaching out to him but again, the blue hedgehog didn't move.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:** _Okies! I am not very happy with this chapter... I think that I rushed through it. o.o Anyways, I WILL continue soon because I have the whole week off of school (w00t!) And I'm continuing the next chapter at this moment!_

_So... If you guys want an early update on the next chapter it will be when Sonic find's out about the Auron deal with Amy! ('Cause this chapter makes Sonic kind of MORE suspicious than he is...) So, see ya'!_


	11. Tell Me the Truth

Ch.11: Tell Me the Truth

Sonic's room was drenched with the sheer light of the morning sun as he woke up and rubbed his drowsy, tired eyes. He shook himself awake as he yawned once more and got up from his bed. He made his way towards a mirror and looked into it, sighing. He looked more than tired. He looked exhausted!

He made his way to the living room where he saw Amy still sleeping peacefully, asleep on her stomach and outstretched. He walked over to her and shook his head at what he saw. She had tearstains over her cheeks and her face was not relaxed. Instead it was saddened and strained. What a nightmare it had to be…

As he came by her side to wake her up, his eyes met the same thing he saw the other day.

He looked over at Amy's arm…

The bruise.

Sonic sighed with unease as he stared at it again…And again… and again.

It was very dark and big; something he could not ignore….

Until finally…

He took her arm carefully….

Rolled up her sleeve…

And there, everywhere, were bruises.

Sonic gasped as he ran his hand down her shattered arm, for he never saw so many bruises, even cuts, in his life!

Then he did another thing to make sure his eyes weren't totally deceiving him. He carefully but slowly took the bottom of Amy's shirt and raised it about an inch high so he had a clear view of the back.

More bruises.

Sonic looked over at the scratches and what looked like cigarette burns on her delicate skin. Dried blood was over some of the wider cuts and there were scabs and burns everywhere! _Was Amy.. beaten?_

_What the __**hell**__ had happened?_

Of course, he knew it couldn't have just been ordinary bruises from an ordinary fall. No. Of course not! They were much worse. Too worse to even describe… They were torture to his eyes. They were disbelief… Such a heartrending thing to even look at.

What was Amy hiding from him? First it was her eyes that made Sonic suspicious, then the nightmare and now this…

The nightmare. She cried out _**his**_ name. Also, she whispered the name _**Auron**_

Auron?

"_Sonic! Save me!…"_

From what?

A soft moan escaped from the pink hedgehog's lips as she began to stir on the couch; yawning. Her lids opened to reveal her cold, diverse eyes. They began to focus on Sonic.

As her arms, they were DEFINATLEY not the same.

She starred at Sonic and didn't smile, for she still looked half asleep. She yawned once again as she stood up and rubbed her bare arm. Before she could notice her sleeve was up, she touched her arm and felt a sharp, stinging pain.

Sonic just stared at her until Amy was finally, fully awake. Her face was too confused but worried at the same time. She pulled down her sleeve quickly as if she didn't see; didn't feel nothing. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

"Amy? Where did you get those bruises?"

Amy's mouth didn't move but already her emotions were coming to her… She shrugged acting like she didn't know.

"_Amy? Where did you get those bruises?"_

Amy shook her head from side to side slowly, her eyes becoming a bright pink as she spoke with an uneasy tone.

"I don't know…"

_Another strong silence._

Sonic took her arm, pulled up her sleeve slowly and examined the bruises once again. Amy flinched as he touched one of her bruises; a great pain coming to her arm. She gritted her teeth a little as Sonic ran his hand down her cuts, her tears begging to come out.

"Amy, you're lying. Tell me, where did you get them?" The blue hedgehog asked. Amy shook her head swiftly, tears already coming out of her bright, jade eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She was weak.

"I don't know!"

"Why don't you know?!" Sonic asked, his voice getting more stern than usual. Amy shook her head more and more as if she were saying 'no' for all eternity.

"I can't tell you!" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Why not!?"

"Because, you wouldn't care!" Amy finally yelled. It was like what she said to Shadow back in New York…

"Amy? What the heck would make you think that I wouldn't care?!"

"Because! You never came!" Amy screamed and broke down to a sudden burst of tears. Sonic was confused for a moment until he finally understood…

He whispered her name slowly but wasn't heard.

"You never came! I called for you! He was hurting me and I called for you! I screamed but you never came! You never were there to tell me it was going to be okay! That you were my hero! That you were here for me! He hurt me! He beat me; he did horrible things to me! And you… never came! I TRUSTED YOU!"

The pink hedgehog bawled as Sonic picked her up from the couch and lowered her to the floor where he was… He then wrapped his arms around Amy who cried into his furry chest. Her yells continued, … "I-I can't go back! I shouldn't have gone! I wanted to be with you! I shouldn't have gone! I cried e-every night for you! I needed you!"

Sonic felt a single tear roll down his eye as Amy kept on crying. His heart was swelled with sadness and guilt. Guilt for not being there… For not stopping her from leaving… For causing her so much pain in the last three years as she did to him…

_He was never there for her…_

"S-Sonic! I-I loved you!"

…_And he never came…_

"Amy… I'm so sorry" He whispered as held her in a tight embrace. Amy continued to cry as she heard him whisper again…

"_I loved you too…"_

Another tear fell from Sonic's eyes as he spoke with grief but truth…

"_And I still do…"_

Amy's tearful eyes looked up at Sonic, whose head was bowed down with yet another single tear rolling down his face.

"_More than anything in the world…"_

More tears came to Amy's eyes... He really did care for her. And at last she felt like something she hadn't felt in the last three years. The last three years of pain, hurt and misery... She finally felt safe.

_"Now please tell me so I can help you..."_

Amy listened. She knew what the question was.

_"Where did you get those bruises?"_

A long silenced hanged over the air once again filled with sounds of sniffles and breathing. Amy knew she had to make a choice.

And as if she couldn't control her mouth, as if she forgot all the consquences of telling, his name escaped from her lips once again.

_"Auron."_

**Author's Note:** _I am drowning in school work! Those buildings that are called schools just won't leave me alone! Yes, there has been a small delay in writing this chapter but I told myself that I was going to have it done this weekend. CLIFFHANGER! XD I hope you guys like the chapter. It's about time Sonic finds out! Also, I will update as soon as I possibly can! Till then... TOOTLES!_


	12. In A Single Burst of Wind

Ch.12: In a Single Burst Of Wind

She deserved much better…

Sonic knew that just by looking at her.

Her saddened, sorrow face never left him, for it only reminded him of how much Amy had suffered…

Had cried…

_Just for him._

Amy had never stopped crying; she was still scared. Scared of the truth that she had just confessed. Of what she thought was about to happen.

All for her once beloved Sonic who she trusted once again.

Amy told him everything. She told him what _**he**_ did to her; how _**he**_ forced her to take in everything she felt. How _**he**_ made her take in every punch and slap she received. How _**he**_ forced her give up her innocence just for him…

_More tears came to her eyes as she told him._

It was like she was retelling a whole nightmare that had come true. Like she was letting everything out of her concealed heart…but no matter how much she told Sonic about what she felt, how hurt she was, it wasn't enough to make her turn back to the young Amy Rose she was three years ago.

Sonic regretted ever letting her leave. It was a true mistake… _A very true mistake._ He actually then started blaming himself for Amy's sadness which he felt that he was guilty for.

_Guilt._

_What a funny but upsetting word._

It was towards the afternoon when Sonic got Amy to finally calm down. Her eyes looked very tired and her cheeks were covered in tearstains… She didn't talk that much and when she did, she only talked in whispers. Sonic tried to give Amy a coffee and a bagel to eat but she only refused.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered, her voice spoken in a sad tone. Sonic only stared at her for a while before speaking once again.

"Amy… Who is Auron? Where is he? Because where ever he is, I want him to pay for what he did to you."

This sudden speech of words startled Amy, for she never heard Sonic speak so coldly. She didn't answer but only buried her face in her hands. She started to cry once again. She felt so lost at the moment.

"I don't know what to tell you Sonic…" She cried. "I feel so lost now. I don't know what to do. I wish I never left for that stupid job!"

Sonic sighed as he sat next to Amy on the couch, his gaze never leaving her. His anger towards Auron grew inside of him like he had the urge to kill him for what he had done to Amy. Sonic then turned back to the pink hedgehog… It upsetted him to see her so sad.

He ran a hand over her covered face and brought her chin up from her hands. He then stared deeply into her jade eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright Amy…" He whispered as he ran a hand over her wet cheeks. She sniffled softly as she returned Sonic's gaze, his sparkling, serene emerald eyes looking back at her.

"How do you know?" Amy asked, sniffling once again. Sonic cupped Amy's chin and forced his eyes to go deeper into Amy's. Deep inside her eyes, he could see his reflection looking back at him surrounded with fear and sadness.

"Because… If he ever tries to hurt you again, I promise that he will pay."

He then pulled Amy into a tight, protecting hug. It somewhat surprised Amy but she soon accepted the embrace and hugged him back. As she did, she felt his warm breath run down her neck as she held him more tightly then ever. When they released each other, Sonic quickly took Amy's hand surprisingly and brought her up to her feet.

"Sonic? What are you doing?" Amy asked, leaning against the blue hedgehog's chest for balance.

"Come with me and you'll see!" He said in his normal, cocky voice. Sonic then quickly swept Amy into his arms in bridal style as Amy wrapped her own arms around his neck. He then carried her towards the front door where she looked curiously at him with a little sort of grin.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as she saw a smile forming across Sonic's face. "You'll see," he replied back, his feet turning a bright, electric blue. A sudden burst of wind began to form around them as Sonic muttered a 'Hold on tight.'

Then in less than a second, a sudden burst a speed came to Amy's body as she felt herself being carried from what seemed like wind but was actually Sonic.

Amy closed her eyes from the cold wind that hit her face. Her stomach turned as she felt every twist; every turn he made. She felt somewhat like he was going too fast and she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Sonic?!" She managed to yell; her eyes still closed and her arms gripping around Sonic's neck tightly. "Slow down!"

She then heard a chuckle from the blue hedgehog that was running. "Amy, I would have guessed that you knew me by now and that I **DO NOT** slow down!"

Amy then felt herself and Sonic go faster and she couldn't help but smile. She opened her left eye a little to see the world whirl right past her. She had missed this kind of experience… The experience she used to feel when Sonic always saved her from one Robotnik's evil machines… The feeling she used to feel as she felt herself in her hero's arms just watching the world run right past her (or the other way around.)

She then began to laugh as a sudden joy came to her. A sudden burst of memories that were revisiting her in this single run.

In this single burst of wind.

And as she felt Sonic come to a sudden halt, the memories stopped and the sudden burst of reality came back.

It wasn't the past anymore…

Or in this case, was it?

Sonic carefully helped Amy to her feet as he set her down onto the cold, icy ground. There was something familiar about the place she was at. She looked around even more but couldn't quite find it in her mind about where she was.

Until she looked over a certain tree…

_It was the place where the great oak was. The secret place…_

It had changed… A lot! There were no flowers and the tree had no leaves, which gave the place a sad and dull look. The snow on the ground sparkled back at the sky in a beautiful reflection as more of the flakes continued to fall.

"_I remember this place…" _Amy whispered, as she turned back to Sonic whose face no longer gave his cocky grin.

Amy looked over to the ground and looked at what seemed to be a small, dead flower. She picked it up carefully and wiped some of the snow off of the flowers flimsy petals. A bright, dead pink was visible to what was the old dead roses color.

She held the dead rose close to her heart and looked at Sonic once again.

"You still come to this place?" Amy asked. Sonic shook his head from side to side.

"No. Well… Not till today I guess." He said as he studied the place and walked towards Amy. Amy stared at the dead rose once again. "You mean you never came when I was gone?"

Sonic shook his head once again. "No."

"Why not?" Amy asked, stroking one of the roses delicate petals.

"Because… It always seemed to be dead without you."

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **Update! Yes! Finally! Hallejujah! However you spell that word. XD Yup! I just finished my mid term exams last week and everything so now all the pressure is off of me... Sorry for the whole monthly wait thing though... I've been busy and what not and I'm in a serious writers block and everything so... yeah. 0o**

**This chapter kind of explains how Amy feels about everything (About telling Sonic, about leaving, etc.) and I hope you can all at least remember the place they remember in this chapter. The running sequence I really wanted to make emotional but I don't think I succeeded in doing that.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter at least! I'll update soon...**


	13. Take Me Back

__

"Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh take me back to the start"

Ch. 13: Take Me Back

There had been a silence… A silence that even Amy could not break. A silence that neither Sonic could break.

_Silence._

Random flashes went through her head as she gazed at the cobalt hedgehog. He stood before her. He was dead without her… and she, of him. It was too hard to accept; too hard to believe. It was just too hard to accept now… She regretted it.

Amy's eyes swelled with running tears once again, the dead rose still clutched in her hands, a type of invisible blood seeping through the spaces between her fingers. Her whole world was falling… Falling like the London Bridge of nursery rhymes…

Falling like she was never going to be built again.

'_No one can build me again.'_

Her feelings. Her confession. It was something she already regretted. Something she despised of telling him. It was the truth that she regretted telling. Weaknesses of her own self. She could've lied instead of making this other feel guilty. She could've but she didn't. 

But now what was the point of lying?

He had already confessed to her when she was in his arms, crying and pleading, that he loved her. That _he_ loved her. 

_Loved. _

_He. _

_Pain._

_Guilt._

Now, she wished she never heard his words. That she was deaf and never could hear… Yes, all the pieces of her shattered puzzle were coming together rapidly in her mind, her heart being squeezed in the process of confusion and of self-unconsciousness.

And as Amy looked at her flower, she looked at it now with guilt and a broken heart.

He may have said such words to her but what does that prove of all the years he had run away from her? And what does that prove of all the things she had went through? Of the past? Of her future? 

Of the grief of being alone?

_It may have been a mistake after all._

She had learned that confession was bliss but yet a Hell. She had learned that the truth was made of lies and not the truth and that memories were only fake dreams of ones life…

_She had also learned that love was not existent yet it still followed her like a ghost. _

And as she stared at his emerald eyes, she knew she had to let such things go. Leave them to wither in the winter snow and to die.

Like her memories, her dreams, and her childhood…

She had to leave them to _die._

She could not make him suffer as much as she did.

_It all took thought._

_Took time._

_Took feeling._

_Took pieces of her heart._

_For her…_

_Amy Rose…_

_To finally guess…_

_That she was in love._

_In love with Sonic T. Hedgehog._

So in love that it was enough to walk away and leave him alone to wonder.

"Amy?" She heard his soft voice inquiry, her steps stopping in the tracks of snow in which she had already laid her feet upon. She did not turn back the slightest nor did she face him. She had to look away.

She finally got what she was walking away from.

She was walking away from being hurt. She was doing this because she wanted to walk away from being beaten both physically and mentally. At this point, she couldn't take in much more of what she had felt, of what she was feeling. She only wanted to come back just to have Sonic feel more pity for her. Only for protection and just the possibility of being loved. She, Amy Rose, could not feel such things anymore. She couldn't breath in such 'fantasies' much longer…

_It was all confusing in her mind yet so clear to her eyes…_

She then felt a handgrip around her wrist very tightly.

His touch startled Amy as she tried to escape from the grip of his hand. 

She then started to cry; yet she still did not look at him. 

"Amy, what's wrong now?" 

Amy did not answer though she only spoke in a low tone of which she, herself, did not recognize as herself. 

"I-I'm… I… love you…."

Sonic stood in a trance, a trace of confusion upon his face. "What's wrong with that?" 

A furious look was given to Sonic at the question as finally she swung her head to look at him.

"Don't you get it? I'm not in love with you! I can't be! Love doesn't exist! And even if it does, it's only used to hurt people! To hurt me, Sonic! I can't fall in love with you because then you will break my heart. You'll run from me! You'll do whatever the hell you want than care about me! I can't have you…"

She paused, stopping herself from saying another sentence. From saying another word that reminded her so much of the abusive boyfriend she knew back home.

"…break me."

Sonic's grip on Amy's hand grew tighter and tighter as Amy tried to break away. She even began to beat him and punch him in the stomach but none of which the hedgehog was effected by.

"Amy? I won't break you! You can trust me on that! I know you do!"

"No, I can't!"

"But, I thought-"

"No Sonic! Now, I don't trust anyone! I don't **want **to trust anyone! I don't want to trust you more than I trust myself at the moment! I-I can't be with someone that I don't trust which means I can't be with anyone! I can't love you!"

Sonic held Amy's hand more tightly, so tightly that it was probably cutting off her blood circulation. Amy turned away from him once again and tried to move away but he just held her tighter. She whimpered and she pleaded but she still didn't let go.

"You know you're being immature by not letting me go!" She screamed; her feet buried deeply in the snow and the force of her arms stretching and stretching away from him as far as possible. 

"I don't care Amy… All I know is that you're afraid."

Amy paused as she stopped tugging away from Sonic and looked at the icy cold ground. Already, more tears escaped from her eyes. 

"I-I am not afraid. It- I…"

In a way, she did not understand how she was feeling with herself.

Sonic sighed deeply, trying to pull Amy closer but she never budged. 

"Amy, you know you are! You just confessed it! You're afraid that you might be in love with me but you're afraid that I'm going to hurt you! Amy, I'm not that kinda-"

"How do you know Sonic?! Have you ever thought once after running away from me about how I felt?! Have you?!"

"But Amy that was a long time ago!!"

"Maybe but have you ever thought about how I felt when I left yet you never stopped me!? Huh?! I bet not-" 

"But Amy I-"

"All those times when I almost brought out your soft side but you never showed it till I left?! How about that?! The time when you told me that you were never going to leave me ever yet I was the one to leave you?!"

"Amy-"

"Face it Sonic! You know you won't hold onto me and protect me forever! You know you're just bound to hurt me so I'm saving some of that pain and I'm leaving you! So you and I won't feel any pain! I'm leaving you, Cream, Tails, EVERYONE! And you know what Sonic?! **YOU WON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT!!**"

And just like that, Amy Rose slapped Sonic bare on the face, horrible sizes of tears glistening and running out of her docile eyes. Sonic let go of Amy, a bit taken back from the sudden action. Amy finally broke free but didn't walk away. She only covered her mouth with her hands and cried, staring at Sonic as he rubbed the red hand mark that was imprinted on his cheek.

Sonic stared at her with a semi angry glare but with a glare of mixed emotions. He removed his hand from her burning cheek, trying to take the stinging pain of what Amy had given him. He then spoke quietly and grimly…

"_You can leave then."_

And just like that, Amy stood there with her heart, again, broken. Sonic only stared at her, his face solemn and his eyes just burning with mental tears that Amy could not see. 

"You said you wanted to leave. If you want to leave, then leave. I'm not stopping you anymore…"

"Anymore?" Amy issued, her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes looking out towards the great oak that Sonic and her had seen together once more. 

"Anymore Amy! Do you think that I wanted you to leave?! Do you actually believe that I wanted you to leave and get beaten up by some jackass that is no stronger than you?!

There was another silence. A strong one as well… Mixing with the cold winter air around them. Amy shook her head, trying to let every word that Sonic was speaking sink into her, but none of which of the words were successful for her…

"_Amy… Do you actually believe that I'll hurt you?"_

Amy looked at him, her jade eyes sparkling in pure innocence and hurt. She rubbed one of the bruises on her arm, gritting her teeth in both the mental and physical pain she felt.

Her world was waiting for her answers… Sonic was.

"…Y-yes, I do."

Sonic stepped a few steps back from her, shaking his head and trying to keep in all the pain he felt. 

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way then, Amy. I'm so sorry that I never did fix all of the mistakes I made in the past. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me… I guess I failed you. I thought that we could go back to our old times but I guess that's impossible…"__

Amy looked at him and nodded her head, biting her lip and crying more and more.

"I-I guess so…"

And without a handshake and without a hug and without a kiss…_  
_

They both walked their separate directions.

Sonic walked slowly home, meaningless thoughts running through his head as he did. His heart was no longer his… for he knew when Amy Rose walked away from him, that she took it with her.

When Sonic had finally gotten home, he went to his room and slammed the door behind him. He looked at the journal that still laid on his bed from the other night. The one that contained all of his feelings and thoughts… 

_His unfinished song to Amy._

More excruciating pain grew inside him as he opened the journal and started ripping out all the pages inside of it. Both the blank and written pages flew over the room, floating and withering onto the floor like dead autumn leaves just waiting hopelessly for Spring. Sonic then threw the journal across the room and buried his face in his hands, waiting for a reassurance to come to him…

_None of which he had found. _

And there, leaning on the side of the wall, Sonic the Hedgehog started to cry.

* * *

Amy walked over towards the side of the street, watching the cars pass by her as she tried to find a taxi. None had stopped for her, for she wasn't so much known for her superstar identity with a sweatshirt hood over her head. She called again and again for a car to stop but none halted or braked. Overall everything, it then started to rain more than to snow. Amy soon decided to walk more than to try and catch a car…

_It was all a mistake…__ To come back, to try to love and to feel protected…  
_

And as she walked passed the trees, the streets, the parks and the towns, she regretted her truth._  
_

_Her gullible truth. Her mistake. Her life._

And as her regret brought more tears to her eyes… _she felt twice the guilt… twice the pain for crying…._

_Crying over what she thought was nothing._

And as she looked up at the cloudy sky, she couldn't help but scream out to the falling rain: 

"_Please take me!" 

* * *

_

**Authors Note:** Lack of updates.. My bad, peoples.

Okay, to make this short and simple, I am very stacked on school work and I am still on my writers block with this story. Sucks, I know but we all just have to get over it. This chapter was inspired by the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay (gotta love em'!) so that's why I put that little quote above the chapter. Also, this chapter may be confusing for yall. Yes, it was confusing for me too when I wrote it. Weird...

Enjoy the chap! Read and review if you please! :)


	14. Kill Me When It's Over

_(A/n: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Here it is, folks! The chapter that was sure to come! Sorry for the long wait but hey, I wanted to make it long. Please forgive me if there are many mistakes. I edited this thing like a billion times and I cannot seem to be sure that I fixed it... Anyways, enjoy this chap! See ya' in the end of it all!)_

Ch.14: Kill Me When It's Over

Everything had become silent… everything. In her world, she heard nothing… nothing… nothing… nothing…

It was like what she had wished for… she was deaf. That was what she truly wanted…

'Right?'

It was dark now. As dark as coal and ashes… The air was frail and too timid for breathing and the temperature only dropped a large number of degrees. Yes, everything was perfect… her humanity had now become totally unlit by the sudden realization that there was no such thing as love. It was just a fantasy and nothing more. Everything she knew, that she believed… it was not a lie, but a horrid truth. She knew everything would not end well for her own sake. Yeah, everything was perfect… perfect…

It was the night of the new moon. There was nothing to look up to in the sky. The rain had rested its droplets and the snow had melted into small, miniature lakes upon the sidewalk. The wind blew softly across the pink hedgehog's hair; combing it deeply and making her wish that there were no such thing as the wind, the rain, the sky, or anything… She did not want to feel Mother Nature throwing more guilt at her.

This was why she was not with him… She was afraid that her suffering would get the best of her… of him. But it was all true… It was. And now, when she looked at it, she had no one else to hurt but herself… It was very confusing, yes, but very easy to understand.

A tear tinkled down her placid cheek as she walked on and on towards the west side of the city. The air had turned feebler around her and the silence was too unbearable to take. She felt that screaming was unnecessary and talking to herself was horribly a mental death signal. She just had to roam with the silence… For a day or so until she would hear the scream of her own voice…

Her own screams… Heh, the pleasant sound of the New York melody… 'The flute,' she called it. Her 'welcome home' song…

How MORE horrible were the lemons that life threw at her?

She would die. She thought about it and it was all planned… She would kill herself before going back...simple as that. Who else was there that she could live for?

Well, there was Shadow; the one who was her protector and her friend… the one whom she found on the side of the street smoking a withered cigarette. Heh, funny scene to remember… The one who offered her to stay in a safe place while the 'other' was drunk, and the one who would reassure her that everything was going to be fine…

'_Well, snap, why wouldn't I believe him? The guy probably has five-hundred guns in his closet…'_

But that was not the point. The point was that what would happen if she DID die? Would everyone be affected or would they just have minute of grief and walk away?

Some questions never managed to answer themselves.

More tears rolled over her lips as she thought of such a saying… How was honesty so polite to her? How come… how come it never DID lie? A thought… a whisper… never a lie…

"N-nobody loves me," she alleged; so lowly that not even the owls could hear. No one could hear. It was her, own little secret. A secret that obviously was not kept closed. It was all quite apparent.

To die was a good idea. Nobody DID care… nobody DID appreciate…

Nobody loved her at all, which was so hard, yet effortless to accept…

Her feet then began to pace faster. They were speed walking almost, as if she had this desire to run from the world. To run and forget the story of those days… Running and running so care freely after the one she loved. To pursue… to be with…

Run.

Run soon became ran.

And she ran after nothing but an empty shadow…. a happier reflection of herself. Her past.

Her feet flew across the outlined puddles from across the street. More cries came to her ears as she ran and ran… She didn't know who was screaming, though… who was crying…

Then after so, she realized it to be her very mouth… her tongue not keeping quiet.

"_Face it Amy Rose, you are weak!" _

Quit it, she begged in her clouded mind, more tears and more sobs escaping her closed mouth.

Amy made it towards the Westopolis alleyways where everything was in a still silence. Nothing made noise, only the litter flying over the dull moist concrete. The shadow across the city was overwhelming to look at, for it made everything look haunted in her perspective. It was probably evening or close to it… It was amazing, really, how slow the day really went…

The pink hedgehog's legs gave out as soon as a droplet of rainwater hit the back of her neck. It made her mutely shiver, though it was not cold. She looked around; only to see gray brick walls staring at her as if she were another stranger they did not know.

She then buried her head between her knees and began to cry.

She had learned as a small girl that crying did not solve anything but yet, it didn't… It was in her nature to cry... To cry and not forget what others had said or thought in her past… to cry was to not feel that much pain. And pain… well… the point is taken.

It was now a necessary time to cry, though.

She cried over what she had thought had been nothing. Everything was ruined and there were no more stitches to mend her heart. It was only half sewed together but now it was, again, coming apart. She had thought about him… his beautiful figure running through her head…His cocky smile and his laugh… his muscular stature and his velvet voice…

Everything was so perfect with him, yet…

It hurt to think of him. To let go and remember… and it agonized her heart that she would no longer see him again. She no longer could believe what she had said to him… his face, broken.

She then began to scream on the top of her lungs.

"**NO ONE CARES!!"**

Her voice echoed throughout the city and through the tolerable rain. The thunder roared at her words, as if agreeing. Honesty was the best policy… at the moment…

"I-I wish I was dead! I wish I were never alive. Never alive… Nobody c-cares about me. N-nobody pays attention to me… Nobody… loves… I… l-loves me!"

She began to shiver, as the warm, moist rain became cold and hard droplets of untamed liquid. Everything was wrong. All wrong.

"F-forget it… N-no one loves me…," she murmured through her gritted teeth. It never ceased to confuse her. The truth, that is, which was that, she was lost.

"Nobody…," she exhaled deeply.

Nobody…. No one. Not even Sonic…She felt alone and once again, unsafe. She felt like how she felt before. She was her unchanged self, the weak one. And when she called for help, nobody came.

No one.

"_Not even now in your final hour, Rose…"_

Amy twisted her head up in surprise as her ears picked up a low, quiet footstep. Her breathing became rapid and her whole body became numb as she listened very intimately for another sound…

None of which, came.

She relaxed a little, rubbing her own body against the brick wall for comfort. She was probably just paranoid. It was a thought… her mind playing dumb with her and thinking that it was... well… him. She had told him off and he went. She doubted that he would come back for her.

But the… footstep… It was so fresh to her ears…

She was not known for imagining things.

She stayed soundless until she heard another footstep echo over the thunderous falling rain. It echoed through the air like a piece of glass shattering in a silent room. Amy's pupils dilated as she pushed herself back against the hard brick wall from behind her; her face terrorized and her breaths coming in multiple gasps for air. As much as she did want to die, she never wanted to be tortured. Not by… 'pervs', at least.

She then froze in her place. Through the reflection of puddles on the ground, she saw a very dark figure. The one that appeared in her nightmares and made her cry; whose blood lust eyes burned through her own very body… The one that made her face grow pale in fright. The one… who…whom…

"W-whose there?" The pink hedgehog croaked, her voice chilled and cold. She waited for a response. A quiet one perhaps or maybe a loud one… Either one would not surprise her as much as now. But after a few silent moments with the rain, there was none. She looked closer into the foggy, humid air and through the rain. She knew, of course, the dark figure was there.

"_No one…," _a low voice chortled.

Amy recognized the voice… that gruff voice. She looked up a little closer at the rain. It fell in huge droplets as lightning was sighted in the distance. Behind all of the rain and through the darkened air, she could see the murky, green eyes. Eyes of drunken dread… She gasped as she looked into them and covered her mouth. She felt a sudden death curse fall upon her as she kept herself from screaming her once beloved's name.

"_Auron."_

Saying his name was bereavement to her lips. The bruises Sonic had touched and stroked were now throbbing with dissatisfaction. Her breathing became hurried as she already felt more tears come to her eyes, mixed with the liquid rain running down her face.

"_No… Please, no. Lord…"_

The dark figure walked closer to where she sat as she began to stand up from the wet ground. His face was still not seen but his silhouette was visible. She grimaced silently at the figure's disillusioned eyes…

"So Amy? Long time; no see… I knew you were going to 'accidentally' spill the beans," Amy heard him chuckle silently, his face still hidden. " You got some damn guts, you know. Unlike all the other girl's I've been with, you must be the most pathetic."

Amy could see Auron's teeth sharpen into a slight, sinful smile. She became afraid… and to her surprise, she felt there was no optimism left in her.

The dark figure finally came up to Amy, holding her up against the wall and pinning down her arms like restraints. Her hands were now held up onto the hard, brick wall behind her, no escape plan coming to her mind at all. His face was now up to hers… close enough that she could even see the normal scar that ran down his left eye against the lightning's luminosity. She swallowed her breaths as she felt the hedgehog's wet nose actually trace down her neck, his bitter breath running across her throat like a sharp knife...

Amy stuttered for words but didn't say anything. The dark hedgehog opened his mouth to speak again but instead, let his hands go around Amy's waist as if cherishing her... as if apologizing to her, almost.

That innocent look when she first met him… Disgusting, she thought.

"Auron… s-stop," Amy whispered, her voice traumatized with fear.

Auron's brow rose as he took Amy's hand forcefully and raised it up into the air.

"You're alone with me now, Rose… And you damn well know that I don't take orders!" He growled brutally. Amy felt herself get thrown onto the hard, wet concrete as she gave off small yelp of pain… not loud enough to be heard. The ground's impact on her opened up a large wound against her left knee, which she could no longer feel anymore due to the numbness she felt awhile back. Her hands, like pencil shavings, were covered in soft, crimson that seeped over her fingers and into her fingernails. Blood began to ooze everywhere from unknown places of the body. She ran a hand over her forehead which, too, was covered in blood.

She then started to cry… for mercy, for Heaven… for help. Anyone. A person that would never come…

…a wish to never come true…

The dark hedgehog, who stood over her like a horrid shadow, rolled his eyes avariciously and ignored her screams. He only smiled out of cruel pleasure as he started to kick her in the face and in the stomach harshly and violently. Amy choked and gagged from the impacts, trying desperately to find her place with oxygen. More blood was already running down her back and from her arms… her scars opening up once again. It pained her to move but still, she tried to get up on her own feet.

"You're so pathetic!" Auron yelled as he kicked the pink hedgehog again. Amy screamed once more, yelling for her Sonic once again. Her voice choked out to the rain in a suffering tone, her hands reaching out for another that was surely gone.

"HELP! SONIC! HELP! **SOMEONE!**" Amy began to scream as she tried to crawl away but was, again, kicked in the abdomen. All the air was kicked out of her as she lay in the pouring rain, suffering from the punishment given to her. Amy felt the rain fall harder onto her as she looked up and screamed. The droplets were HITTING her, as if beating her as well… There was no more mercy. No rest that would soon come, unless eternal. Again, she shrieked Sonic's name…

"**SOOONIIIC!!"**

_She called his name but he never came…_

Auron only rolled his eyes with no amusement what so ever. To Amy, he looked worse than a character from a horror movie. No, way worse.

Worse.

"Get up," he growled in slight annoyance; his crooked smile turning into a frightful sneer.

"No…," Amy answered, her throat clogged with rainwater and tears. At that very second, Amy felt Auron grab her wrist and pull her painfully up, slamming her into the side of a brick building, which made her body fall, once again, limply. Auron grabbed her again and brought her back up, clawing her arms and staring into her eyes. Amy screamed in agony, her tears not seen in the rain… There were no tears at all. Nothing, but revulsion… She felt more blood run down her face as she looked back into Auron's eyes, hesitantly. Auron raised Amy's chin and gave a small crooked smile.

"You're blue boy's not coming…"

It took her awhile to understand such a small statement.

Amy's teeth gritted in anger… Wasn't that already obvious?

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy screamed once again as she weakly reached her hand out for something but did not find anything. She sighed and yelped when she felt another blow on her head, which made her mindlessly and feebly fall from the wall onto her battered stomach.

Auron continued to blow her and hit her, his face lit with a genuine smile. Amy watched as her own blood flowed down the sidewalk into huge puddles of rain, her sore body aching continually as she looked. Auron pulled her up again and slammed her to the wall with strong force, that it shattered one of Amy's bones. Amy struggled to escape his grasp but was never successful… Instead, she limply stood up, her eyes half closed and her mind almost fully empty. She saw nothing in pain anymore…

Auron came closer to Amy's face, looking at her with lustful, greedy eyes. Amy recognized them, for they were always with her. In her mind and nightmares… They were horrible. They traumatized her as he forcefully brushed his own lips over hers in an impassioned kiss; one of which Amy could do nothing about. She only stood in that painful, weak position where she could not escape him. Auron soon released the kiss, his dark snake eyes looking at Amy in a terrifying trance. He then whispered into Amy's ear, his voice as petrifying as anything Amy had ever heard in her entire life. His voice echoed the sounds of death… of no meanings of verve… of pain and sorrow. It swelled her with the feeling of demise.

"You're not going to leave here tonight, Amy Rose, because no one is going to come and save you... The one who said he was going to protect you… he's not coming… gullible Amy Rose… "

Auron greedily nibbled Amy's ear as he whispered; his face so relaxed but strained. Amy could smell the scent of alcohol come from his mouth as it traveled around her neck to her nose.

"At least you have me," he chuckled once again. "I'm way better."

Amy's eyes burned with fury as she finally, with all the anger in her heart, backed away. She bit Auron's hand with her rather sharp teeth and kneed him in the crouch as hard as she could. Her thoughts were, again, empowered by anger that she never felt before… Auron screamed as he felt Amy escape from his grasp; her feet taking her as far as she could go. The dark hedgehog held his injured crouch and fell to the ground in weakness, whimpering like the small child he HAD been. Amy didn't look back, for she kept running. She ran like there was no tomorrow… no end… no love in her life. She ran_._

Ran became run.

But then run became slip… And slip… became slipped.

Behind her, Auron finally got up and started to rush towards the fallen pink hedgehog; his mouth yammering with silent curses and his eyes, hungry with revenge. Amy quickly started to get up and run once again, blood still gushing from one of the wounds on her forehead. The rain clouded her eyesight as she kept on running; her feet controlling her as she felt her own thoughts of everyone disappear. She was alone… and she had to do what she could to save herself. It was just she and she could no longer trust no one.

But… trust. It was already something she had lost. It was something _he_ had lost.

Sonic had lost.

'Oh," her mind murmured.

But unaware of herself, she had lost control of her legs…

She couldn't do anything anymore…

Auron threw her himself onto the ground where Amy again, slipped. He held her down with such force that it made her scream in agony… She looked up at the dark hedgehog who, once more, smiled.

"It's over," Auron grinned.

Amy closed her eyes tightly, prepared to feel pain she had never felt before. Her hope? It was no longer available to her… She had given up. She was condemned by hopeless thoughts. Thoughts of death, thoughts of herself screaming, thoughts of _him_…

She wanted just one more chance to say 'I love you' before leaving…

'_I-I'm so sorry…_

'_Sonic.'_

"**Don't touch her!"**

A voice rang out above the rain, a familiar voice… It was the voice that refilled Amy with the sensitivity of safety. She smiled, very relieved. Her heart somehow… was suddenly mended. She hoped it wasn't a dream. Wait, what if she had already… died? Big nightmare, she thought but somehow she knew that the voice was too real. She turned her head on the soaked concrete; where she met the eyes of someone she knew.

It was her hero…

…her one…

…and only…

"Sonic?"

The familiar blue hedgehog growled.

"**Don't touch her!"** Sonic repeated once again, his face filled with anger and his eyes glowing with a savage vengeance.

Amy looked at Auron, grinning one of her smart-alec grins. Auron grimaced back and gave off a small laugh. He slowly let go of Amy, who stayed where she was and didn't move. What was the point of trying? Already, her body was numb with pain… Most of her bones felt broken… her stomach, a bit sick from Auron's laugh.

"You must be Sonic… Heh, didn't know you actually cared about her," Auron laughed, his voice casual. Sonic took a few steps forward; his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. He shook his head, un-amused.

"You must take me as a heartless idiot, then…," Sonic snarled, his brow rising and lowering. "You must be Auron… THE heartless idiot who has been messing around with her... Heh, you make me laugh in so many ways."

Auron grinned again, his face plastered with fake innocence.

"Do I? And how so?"

Sonic grinned back.

"I mean, who goes around hitting girls anymore? What? Too WEAK to fight a man?"

Amy listened and to her fearing mind, that sounded like a challenge.

Auron LOVED challenges.

Auron gritted his teeth in false hilarity. His hands were tied up into fists and his very eyes glowered with disgust.

Sonic smiled; quite pleased with his comeback. His face then went to angry as he faced Amy's broken face, her eyes… injured.

"You better not have her!" Sonic yelled, thunder roaring over the sound of his own voice. He faced Auron once again, who was offhandedly playing with his own sharp claws, a hint of humor in his smile.

"Oh no… Never," Auron replied back, sarcastically. He then took a few steps away from Amy and held his hands up as if the cops caught him. As if he was guilty…

Sonic quickly rushed up to the fallen body on the ground, which winced at his tender touch. Amy held her head up gratefully to look towards Sonic's grateful smile, his face covered in rainwater and small beads of dirt. Sonic shook his head in regret at the sight of Amy's face but then, slightly, gave a relieved smiled.

"Amy… You alright?" Sonic asked, helping Amy get up from the soaked ground. He could feel Amy's body shivering with his own, her breaths very rapid and uneasy. He could see blood all over her once delicate skin and, again, shook his head. He stroked her skinned forehead carefully and sighed. She nodded to him slowly, pain coming over her sore head and neck.

"I-I'm alright…," she whispered, her voice shaky and small. She looked at Sonic and noticed something different about him. He seemed to be a much darker color and his eyes were quite faded and glassy. They did not give a bright emerald glow but a toxic, dull blaze... His hands were more sturdy than usual and his teeth, sharper (or more like fangs). She looked up at Sonic with a concerned but grateful smile, her cheekbones sore.

They both looked into each other's eyes as Sonic stroked more of Amy's bruises, his breath warm at Amy's skin as he whispered back in the pink hedgehog's ears with a sentimental voice…

"I promised, remember?"

Amy smiled weakly back at Sonic and ran a hand over his feverish cheek. He closed his eyes at her soft but shaky feel, but enjoyed the fact that he was not too late for her… That he didn't make the most major mistake of his life. To not save her again.

"Yeah, you did…"

Amy felt herself being pulled more and more close to Sonic's warm fur as she let the blue hedgehog wrap his own arms around her sore body. It was painful to move yet relaxing to be in her love's arms… It was weird. He had forgiven her… it was the opposite of what she was SUPPOSED to want. Yet, all did not matter anymore. All that mattered was that she was with her hero and that everything was going to be…

"**SONIC! LOOK OUT!"**

Sonic quickly looked back and grabbed Amy in bridal style, quickly jumping away from the sight and going in a full speed dash. A gunshot rang through the alleyways in an echo as the rain poured harder and harder onto Amy's aching back. Amy turned her head in Sonic's arms; alert that the bullet might have come from someone she knew… She turned to see a horrible yet almost familiar image…

Auron standing in the rain with a gun in his hands.

Sonic growled as he stared back at Auron and, to Amy's perspective, gained a darker look. Once again, another gunshot was heard through the thunder and the heavy air, echoing through Amy's ears and giving her a major headache. Sonic jumped back suddenly, making Amy bound in his arms and grab onto his chest for protection.

"You wanna' fight, you got one!" Sonic yelled as he set Amy down, his face a bit anxious. He sped up to Auron in a blue blur and gave a crooked smile. He then quickly reverted to his homing attack and knocked Auron straight out onto the wet concrete, making him groan in embarrassment and in underestimated pain. Amy watched and followed as the two hedgehogs fought violently; punches being thrown and kicks received from one another. Amy then looked down to the ground in suspicion and noticed that… Auron's gun was not with Auron.

A shock wave came over her body as she stared at it in pure amazement. But fear came over that wave when she noticed… Auron did not know.

Painfully but quickly, she crawled over to the gun and picked it up off the wet cemented floor. She struggled to keep it in her grasp, its slippery edges rubbing through her fingers and colliding, again, on the ground. She held onto the end tightly and shockingly, her breathing BEYOND uneven. She examined it and held it tightly in her clutch as she followed the hedgehogs and whimpered.

It got more critical as Auron threw a hard punch in Sonic's pelvis, making the hedgehog gasp for breath and a small rest. A small stream of blood ran down his busted lips as he gave a devious smile and shook his head.

"You're tougher than I thought…," Sonic quickly gasped but then, looked back at Amy in concern. Auron noticed this and looked back at her as well. There, the dark hedgehog's eyes widened. In her hands… was what he thought he had in his pocket.

His gun.

Auron looked back at Sonic with a look of insanity. Amy looked at him both frightful and innocent, the gun still in her hands in a tight grasp. Auron's smart smile disappeared as he faced Amy, his teeth gritted tightly.

"AMY! Run!" Sonic yelled; his voice frightened. Amy didn't move, though… She only stared at the one whose name was Auron… the one who was now panicking and afraid… the insane one. The one who now had a single tear running down his cheek, as if he had already lost. Auron's eyes burst with antagonism as he looked back at Sonic and let out a growl in his chest. Amy listened and snapped out of her daze as she began to weakly crawl away from the sight, the gun never leaving her pencil lead skin. Sonic watched and, unexpectedly, received a sudden punch in the face. A small drop of blood splattered on the brick wall that was near as Sonic fell onto the nearest building, his hand across his swollen jaw. Auron then ran, as fast as Amy ever saw anyone NORMAL run.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GUN, ROSE!!" He barked as he reached his hand towards Amy's face. Amy crawled a few inches back but then, suddenly, stopped. She felt a hard metal against her back. A trashcan.

Worst of all…

Amy was trapped.

The gun tumbled from her hands as she began to yell out to it with a 'no'. Auron, whose senses were beyond attentive, quickly jumped over her and caught the gun from the air. Proudly, he smiled.

Sonic watched in amazement as he quickly gained his senses back and stared out towards the scared Amy. His heart raced with the promise he had to keep. And, in a huge sprint, he ran opened armed towards Amy, his voice hoarse.

"**AMY! RUN!"  
**

Auron examined his gun with easiness and made sure it was loaded. He then smiled a sly smile towards Amy Rose.

"One bullet left," he murmured. Amy, who was paralyzed in the mind, let out a cold whimper. No longer did she feel the rain… She knew, soon, she was going to feel death.

The blue blur rushed up but stopped his tracks, realizing, that he was a tad too late.

An evil smile spread across the dark hedgehog's face as he pointed his gun towards Amy; a prideful look upon his very own face. Sonic gritted his teeth once more as he slowly arched himself forward, a hint of concern on his very face.

"D-don't hurt her…" Sonic spoke aggressively, his fists clenched and the pupils of his eyes descending. Auron only chuckled and placed his hand on the guns reviler, making a large clicking sound.

_**Click.**_

"Or what?" He asked, a challenge hidden in his voice. Amy only watched as Sonic turned from bad to worse; his skin surrendering to an everlasting feeling of anger and darkness. His whole body was covered in a dark cobalt aura and his eyes… he no longer had none. Just a glow of evil white eyes… the glow of white immune blood.

"Oh, God…," was all Amy could say.

Auron stood with the gun still tangled in his fingers. He stood with a brow raised and his eyes, glowering. Another _**click **_from the gun was heard as he gave another small smile…

His last small smile…

The last Amy or anyone ever saw.

"Say good-bye," he chuckled as a large echo entered the alleyways almost instantly.

Amy gasped. Her pupils dilated as her heart took a short stop to Heaven. No pain came to her… She closed her eyes and, already, she felt at peace. Her breaths slowed as she wrapped her arms around herself and around her own corpse. All was done. She had left… She was bound to…

She left and she was gone.

A sudden jolt of pain came to her arm as she closed her eyes, though. Surely, Heaven was not this painful. Death was not upon her, she knew… Another painful jolt. She was not dead.

Her eyes flashed opened back to the pouring rain that splattered against the worn concrete of the Earth. She ran a hand over her own throat and massaged it; feeling her own pulse… She was breathing. Still alive…

Lucky.

Tears of relief came to eyes. She was just dreaming! Auron never came! He- he never came! She felt like screaming with joy! It was a dream! Sonic never turned into that hideous form! Nothing ever-

The cheerful rose turned her head towards the brick wall on the other side of the sidewalk. Everything she knew… or thought, was now a lie. Honesty was taking her wish.

"_Sonic."_

Amy looked up to see the sinister form of Sonic choking the crying Auron by the neck… She heard a shrieking sound come from her very mouth as she heard Auron give one final yelp; struggling to free himself from Sonic's grasp. Sonic's blank eyes glowed only brighter as he gave a horrid smile towards Auron; humming the words of a familiar death melody that Amy knew… He then gave a loud laugh as he continued to squeeze and squeeze all the oxygen left out of Auron's lungs; breaking his neck bone in the process until he was sure that it was completely shattered. Amy screamed as she forced herself to stand up and limp towards the dark Sonic, who was killing the abusive boyfriend Amy felt greatly sorry for.

"**SONIC! STOP!"**

Sonic's head turned swiftly as the unconscious Auron fell from his decease grasp; falling and gasping for what air that was left in the atmosphere. Amy watched as Auron fell into his own deathtrap, kneeing before her and crying what seemed to be tears in his swollen eyes. He whispered a name she could not make out and whispered a soft prayer to the Lord above them. Probably praying for his sins or for someone he knew… his famous last words.

Dreadfully, Amy watched Auron die before her eyes.

Amy turned back to Sonic, her face perplexed at his form. It was a form she did not want to see and it was painful to look at… She did not speak a word, but only stared; tears rolling down her blood stained face.

"S-Sonic… I-I want t-to go h-home…"

The dark blue hedgehog's ears perked up as he heard this. The cobalt of Sonic's fur began to soak once more in drenched rainwater, the hue of his shining coat turning brighter and brighter at the rose's warm words. His eyes reverted back to their normal bright green and the aura around him began to slowly disappear; its cloud growing small and smaller. Soon, the emerald colors of his eyes were sparkling against the rain's invisible twilight, a scowl of disbelief coming over his face. Amy looked down at Sonic's chest, her eyes wide with disbelief. Something was gushing... something was bleeding.

Amy listened as Sonic answered in a low and agonized voice…

"I-I'm sorry, A-Amy… But... I c-can't…"

A pool of crimson escaped from the hedgehog's mouth as multiple gasps of air were being pulled in and out of his very lungs. Slowly, he wrapped his own arms over the stain of crimson that escaped from the right part of his upper chest; the huge stain growing larger and larger before the jaded eyes. Amy watched in dismay and shock as Sonic rapidly started coughing up more and more puddles of blood from his mouth, his breaths faint and his eyes fade. Slowly and lightly, he laid himself onto the ground; moaning about how much blood there was and how he was okay. How he was fine... tough.

"I-I... c-can... h-hand-dle... i-it..."

Imperceptible tears of horror ran down Amy's chin and a violent scream escaped from her mouth. She was not convinced by Sonic's utterly conscious words. The new wound she had discovered from Sonic's chest was, from the beginning, meant for her.

_"One bullet left,"_she heard Auron whisper in her head.

Somebody had to take it.

Another horrible scream rang out as the sounds of sirens came and went near the west side of the Westopolis streets.

"S-somebody… H-he's not breathing… Save him…"

Amy solemnly held the unconscious Sonic as she felt the pulse on his neck. Each beat was growing farther and farther apart... and no longer was Sonic taking the dignity to breathe.

"**S-SOMEBODY!! SOMEBODY!! SAVE HIM--"**

And to Amy's horrible consternation, another raw hour dragged on.

"**SOMEBODY!! HE'S NOT BREATHING!! SONIC, STAY WITH ME!! GOD, SOMEBODY, SAVE HIM!!"**

* * *

**Author's Note: **BU BU BUMMMM!! Cliffy! XD Sorry to keep you guys waiting... I mean, three months? Most of you are probably P.O'd at me. Sowwy. D: Look on the bright side, I put action in this chapter! BOO BOO BOOMMM!!

Just so you all know, I thought DEEPLY about this chapter! I made some decisions that I thought were necessary so do NOT kill me through via email! DX Also, next chapter shall be the VERY last chapter of this story. Sorry fellas but... easy come, easy go. ;-; I've had fun writing this... Thank you to all my reviewers! You really have supported me! I want to thank this story for improving me in my writing. Thanks for the criticism and everything! I love you alls! -hugs everyone- Goodness, I'm getting emotional...

This chapter was heavily inspired by the song **"Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus...**

For now, TOOTLES! :D

EDIT: Some confusion on the last part of the chapter and I thought the need to fix it. Sorry peoples...


	15. My Promises Are Kept

Ch. 15: My Promises Are Kept

_Maybe one short prayer will help the pain soothe… yeah, one prayer… or two... or three… something that can actually be answered directly… something… something honest. Be honest now and tell her that he'll be okay. He'll live. He'll be fine… tough, as he had said on his deathbed. Tell her that the bleeding will soon stop and that the bullet never did pierce near the heart. Tell her it only left critical damage but nothing more serious… Tell her he will live and see another day... another light. Tell her that he will finish the song he kept secret and give it to her for a Christmas gift…Tell her that praying will help. Just one prayer… or two… or three… and do not lie to her. She has already seen the truth flash before her very eyes. Do not have her suffer, making her gasp for more wanted air and more wanted reassurance. Don't lie, Honesty. Do not deceive… for if you do, he will go and she will cry. Cry… again… and again… 'till Christmas comes and she doesn't get a gift._

_Do not lie, dear, Honesty… For if you do, you are really telling the truth…_

_And as we all know, the truth hurts._

_Dear Honesty, my Melanie, I am sorry for hurting her._

* * *

Amy Rose sat solemn in the hospital's waiting room, watching as more and more people came in with broken arms, broken legs, or bleeding noses… crying and pleading the doctor's to do something about their condition. She watched as a small child stomped her "broken leg" and begged for a cast. She watched as people smiled, groaned, cried, or screamed in the hospital's waiting room, all waiting for some type of assurance to come to them. She watched as more and more people walked out the hospital doors without any blood on their shirts… without any swollen eyes or tears. Nothing...nothing but glowing smiles on their faces… She thought to herself, what providential people to come and walk out of the hospital without a final goodbye.

…a goodbye she did not want to think of at the moment…

She swiftly ran a hand across her bandaged forehead, scanning her palm as if ready to see a burn or a scar left from the wintriness of her skin. She silently sighed to herself as she fiddled again with her fingers, her nerves inconstant about how much time was ticking by… Again, she looked up at the hospital doors. She watched as a woman, her face giddy and cheerful, held the hand of a rather strapping male, his smile as bright as hers as they both wandered into the winter wonderland for which awaited their comfort. It was an awkward scene to her, due to that… she never saw that kind of affection. She watched the couple again in her mind as they both skipped out, silently singing and dancing among themselves on how they managed to escape the silent halls of the doctor's corridors… In the corner of the room, a silver Christmas tree glittered the vibrant colors of ruby red and fine greenery, blinking bright vanilla lights for which made Amy's eyes cringe in despair. Had not it been too close to the season, she would have never felt that burn near the darkened corner of her deranged heart.

The pink hedgehog then suddenly rolled her eyes. Such behavior was not cute at the moment. Such behavior was… not right for the moment. It wasn't real. They were faking.

Amy had called Tails and Tails had called Knuckles. She did not know how long the chain went and she no longer cared. They were rushing to the hospital at the moment, probably not concerned about Amy's known well-being. They did not know her, so she never took it as an insult, though she was saddened by the fact that they didn't recognize her. A sad fact… she had enough sad facts for a sad quiz.

But to her gullible mind, it all was based on the facts.

Amy thought about what had happened in the last five hours, and she took it all to be a dream. Things like these could not happen so quickly. She refused to believe it all, for it was only her second day in Mobius.

"Cluts," she murmured to herself.

She then winced at the re-found image of Sonic drenched in his own blood. His constant choking and gasps for air. His constant pleads…

"_G-go A-amy… I-I'm f-fine…"_

What a lie.

She remembered screaming and screaming upon minutes and minutes until it reached up to an hour. She remembered a man walking by with an ebony umbrella, his brightened eyes terrorized by the sight of drooling flesh. She remembered him walking up to her and staring down at the fallen blue hero. Everything went by so fast, instead of the ambulance. It had come a tad too late.

She had answered police questions as well… sitting in a dark room with no light, answering opaque inquiries such as 'what time did you arrive on the sight?' or 'what happened?'… It was all pointless, but never did they mention the body of Auron. Amy had asked where they had put it but they had convinced her that the body was not found. She asked no more but wondered, how could he possibly still be alive to escape?

He couldn't have been. Amy saw him die. She saw him slowly fade in the chokeholds of his snapped neck. He couldn't have lived. But, the possibilities…

Where did the body go?

She decided to shake off the thought. Maybe the body was taken by the police and just not mentioned. Police have a tendency to be stupid once in a while… it's a thought.

She decided to let go of the subject until further weirdness.

Amy's head hastily twisted up as soon as she heard the sounds of opening hospital doors and the stubborn voice of the familiar red echidna. She did not smile, but her face did relax. She exhaled deeply as she carried herself off the uncomfortable parry winkled sofa, her arms and legs sore with wretched agony and her muscles still numb with great shocked. She only stood, for she did not want to take another step. She only wanted to let them know that she was still there…

Still there… alive and unharmed.

"Amy!"

Flinching, Amy felt a warm pair of small arms come around her, embracing her with all their might and covering her with contented warmth. Never had she expected **that.** Looking at the person who had just hugged her, she was more surprised than ever for some queer reason… Maybe it was the fact that she had never felt such fondness from another person besides Sonic, or maybe she was still not used to people touching her, or hitting her…

…or maybe it was because this person was a friend?

How about all of the above?

It was rather amusing of her to look at everything as a test. A quiz; a challenge. Letters and words from the mouth made her throat dry, and her language weak in speech. Her teeth began to chatter ever so slowly, not a tingle of bitter wintry coming upon her arid fur. She had been dried and given new clothes by the police themselves. They thought it kind to give her a patient's shirt so that she would not freeze to death.

The pink hedgehog looked at the matured fox that stood before her, giving a small smile... that grown, mature minded fox that she had not gotten the chance to know in three years; the one who forgave her was here at her side. She was obliged for the seconds he was with her and for the first time in three years, she didn't feel eternally alone.

"You're alright… Thank God, I was worried…"

The fox's words made tears come to her eyes as she hugged him back, not daring to rush such an instant of time upon her shaking hands. She buried her face into his shoulder, crying softly as the younger brother ran a hand through her quills in supportive comfort. He was soaked to the bone, his coat drenched from the pitters and the patters for which beat against the distained glass outside the hospital doors. Never in her life did she find this to be the most appropriate time to cry. Never had she expected these emotions to hit her so suddenly, especially in the arms of the grown kitsune whom had not gotten a Christmas card since the anecdote of three winters ago. Dirty and disgusted, she had no choice but to let it all out… had she not run away from Sonic, he would have never been shot… and had Sonic never been shot, everyone would have been much happier over her burdened presence.

"… Amy? Is he alright? What happened?"

The kitsune spoke in soft, slow words; afraid to cause a flare on the behalf of Amy, whom he still did not know too well even after a day. He had hoped that maybe during dinner tonight he would have that chance. Unfortunately, dinner was sure to wait… and to Cosmo's dismay, be burned. He gently loosened his hold on the fragile pink hedgehog, whom still continued to cry upon his very shoulder. Her sobs became more deliberate; stronger after such terms escaped across his tongue. Gradually he could feel her hands cling to his coat, and her legs give out from under his knees. Knuckles the Echidna, who had planned to make a smart-ass comment in order to ease the tension in the waiting room, watched in dismay as both of his friends fell to the ground; one hugging the other desperately for more questions, and the other cradling for answers…

* * *

Sonic gave a vivacious tug as Tails failed to let go of the beautifully wrapped box placed between both of their palms, its ribbon of suave velvet and its wrapping of an awkward bouncing orange. He smirked as his younger brother bit his lip and held on compactly. One more tug was sure to do it…

"Oh, come on Tails! Be a fair sport!"

The kitsune raised a brow, looking at Sonic with mere confusion and a humorous gaze. Smiling, he exhaled with a loud 'ha' and changed his tone from an ice-lolly gag to a malevolence villain's luring. He held on tightly once further, digging his fingers under the bright gingered dissertation ready to be torn at any set moment given.

"No, way! It's not fair that you do this every year to me and I end up with a broken arm!"

"But Tails, I already have a broken arm!"

The kitsune gave a shortly particular sweat-drop. This had been true.

"Weeeeeell….," and, unfortunately, he was at a loss of words as well.

Sonic took advantage of such a range of thought and gave one final tug on the gift that was rightfully his. Surprised, the kitsune fell forward into Sonic's arms; blushing out of humiliation and violation as the blue hedgehog stuck out his tongue in revolting ownership. Vivid emerald twinkled once more as, suddenly, big blue gave an amused laughter that sparked Tails' fiery irritation.

"Hey! You cheated!"

Sonic smirked. He gave a short nod of the head before tearing at the box with his right hand.

"With one arm, too… geez Tails, you'd think you'd know a guy better."

Burning red with distaste, the fox in full-throttle tackled the eldest in bitter wit. Hilarity rang throughout the room as both brothers fought for what was given to be no particular reason whatsoever. Both laughed flamboyantly as one threw a punch and the other dodged in utterable awareness. On the coach, Amy almost had coughed up her hot chocolate from such a ridiculous sight. Beside her, Shadow only watched in disappointment. Serenely, he glared from one opponent to the next. Not at all did he seem pleased with the on-going violence, nor with the immaturity for which filled the room with utmost joy. He wanted to grab a Santa hat and choke himself with it. Instead, he took another content sip of his coffee. Whatever made Amy happy, he was obviously not okay with.

Then again, it was alright to see her smile.

"Idiots," he murmured to himself.

In the kitchen, the sweet scent of sugared seasons filled the air with the highest might existent. Waiting outside the doorway, Cream the Rabbit and the blackened Knucklehead called for everyone to gather into the dining room. Had the fire alarm gone off, they would have called everyone outside.

"DINNER—," the rabbit piped in joy, though she was quickly interrupted by her burning assistant whose tail was still alit on fire.

"Is…," Knuckles covered his mouth to cough. From a far distance, if was rather hard for the others to admit that he looked like Shadow's twin, "served."

Only had a few minutes passed until everyone was gathered around the table, hands entwined with one another; the spaces in-between Amy's fingers filled with both Sonic and Shadow's individual warmth pulsing through her in the greatest sensation. The tips of her hands tingled with great mirth as all heads were bowed on Tails' say. Amy could feel as her left hand trailed from and down Sonic's arm the hard cast for which entrapped the ability of movement. She opened one eye. Around his chest from under his collar, she could catch sight of the bandage wrapped to and fro his neck down and around his stomach in tight security. She closed her eyes once again. It was painful to look at, especially with the load that it was more than likely her fault…

In a short pause, she had whispered "amen" as everyone else had. All but Shadow, at the least…

"Shadow!" Rouge, who was aggravated to no end of this predicament, slapped the ebony hedgehog upside the head. In great distaste, Shadow huffed.

"Please pass the chicken."

* * *

Sonic and Amy had both left the dining room after desert to walk outside, the winter air kissing their cheeks with the heavy dose of contained atmosphere Amy needed. Both were silent as the soft flurry wrapped around their coats like blankets, making the season feel more of console than ever before. Sonic, who was silent the whole way, his cast covered from the mere bracing particles for which fell lightly from the crying sky, made no rush towards the meadow for which they were approaching... Had he been more nervous, he would have turned right back around and grabbed another serving of leftover chili dogs from a few nights ago. Amy followed, unaware of her surroundings before the great oak loomed over her very eyesight. She looked at Sonic with troubled confusion, her cheeks of a rosy red and her lips as blue as an orchid's shadow.

"S-Sonic? W-wh—"

Before she could ask, the blue hedgehog had smoothly pressed his right arm from behind her back. Had she known what was about to happen, she would have never closed her eyes beforehand...

Swiftly and deliberately a collision had occurred. She could feel in wild erection as lips of pure bliss passed over her own brittle pair of scabbed quiescence, making her heart beat a thousand beats an hour at the soft flurries for which conceded in between their icy breaths. The taste of sweet peppermint brushed over both of their tongues as one of her arms passed around Sonic's neck, her fingers feeling the soft fur conceded under his profoundly light quills over his strong neck. She flinched as Sonic little by little passed his arm from around her back to the insides of the coat. She wasn't alert of what had been in his hand, nor did she care at that very moment. The only one who showed attentive heed for that piece of paper was Sonic himself.

Eventually, the hedgehog for which stood before her broke off. Had she known what had just happened, she would have never closed her eyes…

"Merry Christmas," Sonic whispered, laughing only a little as Amy shoved her hand into her tepid coat pockets. She had been disappointed, until the sound of decaying paper reached her numbing ears. Slowly she brought out a piece on lined paper, its edges rough but its writing bear and clear. As her eyes skimmed over what had been written, she could not help but gape in awe. Slowly, a tear passed over her cheek…

"S-sonic…"

The hedgehog shrugged, his face as the same as three years ago.

"Hope you like my song."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Please forgive me for the long wait. Unfortunatley I've had a life for the years I've been gone. Is that such a crime; really?_

_Anyways, I still should apologize. I know how much you guys have enjoyed this story, so to leave it without a last chapter would be quite disappointing on my part as an author. Please enjoy it if you can. Sadly, my inspiriration for this story has withered away into horrible dust-mytes. If it sucks, please make up your own ending. I'd hate to leave you all disappointed with a piece of work not worthy enough to make you happy._

_Reviews are welcomed, though do not think of it as a chore. If you wish not to review, I thank you anyways for reading. Criticism is welcomed. I am an author trying to improve, so to leave a bit of feedback would be most appreciated._

_I'd like to thank you all for this wonderful trip and supporting me with this work. Kudos to you all and have a very happy holiday. _

_From the gingerbread herself, DarkShelby101._


End file.
